


Comes Softly

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous



Series: Til My Soul Is Dust [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Again I am referring to the circumstances of this fic alone, Angst, But should Pepper really mourn Tony for the rest of her life and be alone?, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, I am a Pepperony lover and shipper forever, Love of Family, Mentions of Daisy Johnson/Quake, Mentions of SHIELD, Post Avengers 4 and hopefully AU for it, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Still hoping my fic's AU for the MCU canon, This is not something I see happening except under the circumstances I portray in this story, Time heals all wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous
Summary: “Sometimes love isn't fireworks, sometimes love just comes softly.”― Janette Oke, Love Comes SoftlyThis is the story of those who loved Tony the most and were loved by him and how they go on with their lives without him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to _Til My Soul Is Dust_ , and as far as I know this will be the final story of this series. 
> 
> I had planned to have it mostly finished before I started posting but I have no discipline. I hope this story will be accepted even if you don't quite agree where it goes in future chapters.
> 
> I will update as I am able and I hope I will have this finished before _Avengers Endgame_ is released!

Rhodey couldn’t help the wince that crossed his face when he pushed open the door to the Bounce House Indoor Trampoline Park, and his ears were bombarded with a cacophony of talking, shouting, and high peeled squeals of laughter. Still all of the noises were those of happy children having fun, so everything considered, Rhodey knew he couldn’t complain.

 

For Morgan third birthday, Pepper had decided to rent out the indoor park, and invited the families employed by Stark Industries to come help  celebrate her little boy’s special day. Now because of all those invited, he couldn’t see Pepper right away for the sea of people. Instead of just standing right in one spot, he made his way further into the room, weaving around kids,  as well as dodging the adults he encountered. He had to walk for a little bit and had just stopped to scan the room again when he felt someone bumped into him from behind.

 

“Oh excuse me, I’m… Mr. Rhodes!”

 

Inwardly rolling his eyes, he turned around, smiling, “”Hello, Peter… and one more time it’s just Rhodes, James, or even Rhodey if you prefer.” He had added that last option to the list only recently in hopes he could convince the kid… err soon to be young man to finally drop the mister bit whenever he addressed him.

 

“And one more time I have to say no can do, Mr. Rhodes!”

 

This time Rhodey did roll his eyes and shake his head.

 

“Say by any chance were you looking for Mrs. Stark?”

 

“Yeah, do you know where I can find her? I just got here and for obvious reasons I haven’t been able to spot her so far.” He gestured towards the crowds of people.

 

“Sure! She’s over in the cafe slash snack bar area over….” Peter pointed in the direction of the area, “there!”

 

“Thanks, Peter.”

 

“No problem. Mr. Rhodes.”

 

With the assumption that his favorite nephew and godson would be with her, Rhodey made his way towards the cafe. As he walked, he took a little time to look around at the playing areas.

 

They had trampolines of various shapes, sizes, and skill levels for every age along people dressed in what he guessed to be the park’s uniform. The uniforms were all standing by watching the kids and sometimes adults at play, making sure no one did anything dangerous or against park rules. He also saw what looked like a _rock_ climbing wall for the older kids and teens with a few of them scaling the high wall,  with each of them secured in safety harnesses. On the other side of the climbing wall a trampoline basketball court had been set up with batting cages and even an arcade set up on the other side of it. It was a full house and each available activity had someone doing them.

 

He finally reached the cafe after half a minute of carefully wading through, and pulled open the door. The cafe was like the rest of the building meaning it was pretty full too but didn’t have as many people as the main area of the park. He was glad because it meant he almost immediately spotted Pepper. She was seated at a table with a woman that he knew to be Peter’s aunt, May Parker . He didn’t see him at first and was  wondering where Happy was when the man appeared carrying with a food laiden tray in his hands which he set down on the center of the table.

 

Morgan was standing up in his seat and had just about to make a dive for the food when Pepper wrapped an arm around his little waist. At seeing this, Rhodey shook his head, and thought once more how _much_ this little boy was like his father. In both appearance with his dark hair and dark brown eyes along with how very mischievous the little fellow could be, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Morgan Anthony Stark was indeed the son of Tony Stark.

 

“Hold on there, little man! What do you think you’re doing?” he heard Pepper say as he moved closer to the table.

 

“Hung’ee, Mommy!”

 

“I know, sweetheart. But Mommy doesn’t want you to get hurt by falling off of your seat. Now I want you to sit back down and Mommy will give you your food. Okay, sweetie?”

 

“Okay!”

 

“That’s my boy.”

 

Rhodey waited until Pepper had placed Morgan’s food which was a hot dog with ketchup only and a bag of Garden Salsa Sun Chips in front of the little boy to draw the group’s attention by clearing his throat. All heads turned in his direction, and a certain little boy began to squeal in excitement.

 

“Roey! Roey! Roey!”

 

Then it really was all Pepper could do to keep the very excited and newly three year from taking a tumble from the chair. Again she grabbed him around the waist to steady him while his godfather moved around the table, and scooped up the little boy, hugging him close.

 

“So, how’s the birthday boy today?” Rhodey asked when Morgan pulled back in his arms, “Having a happy birthday today, champ?”

 

“Uh huh! D’best ever!”

 

“Good! I’m glad to hear that!” He looked at Pepper.

 

“We’re about to have lunch. Want to join us?” she asked.

 

Rhodey nodded, and eased Morgan back down in his seat.

 

“Sit dere! Sit dere, Unca Roey!” Morgan exclaimed, pointing to the empty seat beside him with his little finger.

 

“Sweetie, Peter is sitting there,” the little boy’s mother pointed out gently.

 

“Oh, that’s okay! I’m sure Peter won’t mind moving to a seat over when he gets back from the men’s room,” May interjected.

 

Suddenly Peter appeared, and having only caught the last part asked, “I won’t mind what?”

 

“Moving a seat over so James can have the seat next to Morgan.”

 

Peter shook his head, “No, of course I don’t mind!”

 

“Thank you, Peter, but it’s not necessary.”

 

“Oh it’s no problem, Mrs. Stark.”

 

“Well, if you really don’t mind…”

 

Peter stepped over to the next seat and motioned for Rhodey to take his former seat. With a shrug, Rhodey sat down, and watched as Peter grabbed his food from the tray which was a double piece of pepperoni pizza with an orange soda to wash it down with. May took some sort of submarine sandwich, Happy grabbed a hamburger, while Pepper had a salad. After they all got their food and drinks, there were only two items left on the tray which was another hamburger and a plain hot dog.

 

“You can have one or both of those if you want, James,” Pepper said, “Or we can get you something else.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ll take this,” Rhodey replied, taking the hamburger.

 

With that, they all ate in companionable silence, conversation only picking up when everyone was almost finished with their food. Since having some birthday cake was planned for a little later on in the day, Pepper brought their attention right back into the rest of the activities by asking, “So what do you want to do now, Morgan?”

 

“Balls! Balls! Balls!”

 

The only balls Rhodey could think of were the basketball ball court, which was already occupied by teenagers at the brief glance he got at it. But if playing on the court was what Morgan wanted to do, he’s sure the kids would absolutely do it if asked.

 

He jumped when he felt a touch on his shoulder, and looked over Morgan’s head to see Pepper’s slightly concerned eyes watching him.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

Pepper looked like she was going to question that, but shook her head, and instead said, “I think a certain birthday boy has a question he’d like to a favorite uncle of his.” She putted an encouraging hand on her son’s back, and said, “Go ahead, honey.”

 

The little boy suddenly got uncharacteristically shy, and dropped his head as he mumbled whatever it is he wanted to say to his godfather.

 

"What was that, buddy? I didn't quite catch it."

 

Instead of answering his uncle, Morgan looked over at his mother. Pepper smiled, and running a hand over his brown locks said. "I think what Morgan was trying to ask you, is if you will go to play with him and Peter in the ball pit after we're finished with lunch?"

 

"Is that what you wanted to ask me, champ?"

 

The little boy nodded, "Uh huh. Will you, Roey?"

 

Although he didn't know how much of a good idea it was for him to go inside of a pit full of plastic balls with his leg braces on, but Rhodey still nodded, "Of course I will, sport! Sounds like fun!" He hugged the tyke, and then looked over at the boy's mother, "But where _are_ the ball pits? I didn't see anything that look like one when I came in."

 

"They're on the top floor," Peter answered the question before Pepper could.

 

She nodded, "That's where Peter and Morgan were playing before we all got hungry and decided it was time for lunch."

 

“They’re loads of fun! Right Morgan?” Peter asked, holding out a hand to the little boy.

 

“Wight! Woads fun!” the little boy exclaimed, slapping the teen’s hand in a high five.

 

The tyke’s happy excitement made them all smile.

 

They stayed at the trampoline park for another few hours until Morgan had played himself, along with his godfather and Peter, absolutely out. They had started out in the ball pit but had wound up in one of the areas intended for the smaller park guests. If he questioned the wisdom of getting into the balls with his leg braces, Rhodey knew that he really couldn't get on the trampoline with them. In that instance, Peter had taken over playing with the boy, and to everyone's surprise, Pepper had joined them.

 

Although he knew she would deny it later if anyone else brought it up again, Pepper had been quite good. She had even been able to show off a few jumping tricks that Rhodey could tell even had Peter impressed.

 

Now they had just pulled up back at Pepper and Morgan's house. The little boy was completely passed out in the backseat, and his mother was half passed out herself. So before she could walk around the car to unlatch Morgan's seat buckle, Rhodey had beaten her to it. He not only unfastened the seat belt but lifted the little boy into his arms.

 

"Oh you don't have to do that!" Pepper murmured, shaking her head, "I can take him inside."

 

But the little boy's godfather shook his head, "It's okay. I got him, Ginny." It still felt weird calling her Ginny but it was something she had requested in the months that followed Tony's death. Likewise, he had asked her to please call him James for the same reason she had made her request, and that was hearing the nicknames Tony had given to each of them were now painful to hear on a regular basis, especially since they knew he would never be the one to say them again.

 

"Are you sure, James? I know he exhausted you today!"

 

"Yes, I'm sure," he said before starting forward towards the house.

 

Pepper watched him, shrugged, then looked at Happy, "Do you want to come inside? I mean we're going to wait to cut the cake a little later..." Of course she was referring to Morgan's special birthday cake that she intended to serve to their inner circle only. Oh she hadn't left the families at the park out entirely since she had ordered enough cupcakes for everyone who had come to Morgan's birthday to eat there or take home two a piece, "But if you want to come in for some coffee or something, you're certainly welcome to."

 

Happy shook his head, "Thanks but I think I'm going to go take it easy at my place. You're not planning on leaving the house again today, are you?"

 

"No, we are home for the day. I have nothing else planned that will take us out in public."

 

"Okay then."

 

"You are going to come back later when we cut the cake and Morgan blows out the candles, right?"

 

"Yep, wouldn't miss it for the world. About what time should I come back?"

 

Pepper glanced at her watch, "Since I am going to wake Morgan up in about an hour if he doesn't wake up on his own before then, I'd say about three o'clock." A three o'clock time gave her an extra thirty minutes to make sure her little boy was up, and would be okay to go for the cutting of his birthday cake.

 

"Okay, I'll be back at three then. Call me if--"

 

"If I decide that we're going somewhere else. Yes, I will call you if we do. I promise, Happy."

 

With that, the security man walked over to the golf cart parked by the house, got in, and was off in the direction of his cottage located on another part of the property. Pepper watched him for a few seconds, then went inside of the house where she found Rhodey sitting on the couch with his head back and his eyes closed.

 

"I put him in down on his bed," he said without opening his eyes.

 

"Thank you. Can I get you something to drink?"

 

"No, I'm good, thank you."

 

Pepper considered getting herself something to drink but then decided doing what her friend was doing sounded better. So she went over to the armchair next to the couch, curled up in it, and said, "FRIDAY, if I fall asleep don't let me sleep more than thirty minutes. If Morgan shows signs of waking up, let me know right away."

 

"Will do, Mrs. S."

 

"Thanks, FRI."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Pepper was awakened by FRIDAY about thirty minutes later and was informed that Morgan was sitting up on his bed. As she got up to go get her son, she asked Rhodey, "Will you please call Happy and tell him that we'll be cutting the cake a little earlier than I said?"

 

He nodded, "Sure. Were Peter and May supposed to come over?"

 

Shaking her head, Pepper paused at the start of the hallway, "No, it's just going to be us since May has to work later tonight and Peter has something else that he has to do too -- so I'll save them both a piece of cake for the next time they come over for a visit."

With that, she disappeared down the hallway.

 

Rhodey reached for his phone, called Happy as she requested, and slowly got up from the couch, stretching. He hadn't really fallen asleep like Pepper had but he hadn't moved since sitting down on the couch. He felt a little stiff but he supposed that was from playing so hard with his godson earlier that, and he supposed, there was fact he was getting older.

 

Just as anyone who really knew Tony would expect to happen, Morgan entered the room like a tornado, interrupting his godfather's musings. An instant smile was on Rhodey's face as the little boy ran over to him and attached himself to one of his godfather's legs.

 

Although he was pretty steady on his feet with the walking braces Tony had made for him, the adults had agreed that Morgan grabbing his uncle by the legs wasn't a good idea. So when she followed her son out at a much slower pace, Pepper’s  frowned a little when she beheld the scene. She opened her mouth to say something but didn't when Rhodey held up a hand.

 

He looked down at the little boy, "Morgan, buddy, remember what Mommy said about you hugging your old uncle's legs?"

 

Morgan looked at him, giving him a look that made Rhodey want to take back what he just said. Instead he pressed on, "I think Mommy said that you shouldn't be doing that because you might knock me down without meaning to. Now I know you don't want to knock me down do you?"

 

Morgan shook his little head, "No, Roey." He dropped his arms from around his godfather's leg, "Sowwy."

 

He put a hand on the little boy's shoulder, "It's okay, bud. Just try to remember in the future okay?" They had explained Rhodey's injury, as best they could, to the little boy. Morgan was without a doubt an exceptionally bright and they were pretty sure he had a basic understanding. Still he was a young, little boy, and there would be times they'd need to gently remind him.

 

"Okay."

 

Pepper saw this as her cue to make her presence known, and came in while asking, "Who's ready for some cake and opening presents?"

 

"Me! Me! Me!

 

"Well, let's go to the kitchen then."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Year and a Half Later**

 

Pepper and Morgan were just finishing their breakfast of _ant_  covered bananas when the doorbell rang. Her little boy, being the messy little eater that he was, had gotten almond butter honey on his cheeks along with some jammed between his little fingers. She had been cleaning his face and fingers with a wet wipe when the doorbell rang.

 

“Colonel Rhodes is at the front door, Mrs. S.”

 

“Unlock the door and let him in will you please, FRIDAY, and tell him we’re in the kitchen?””

 

“Consider it done.”

 

“Thanks, FRI.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Pepper didn’t miss the wistful tone the AI’s voice took on whenever she called her _FRI_. She knew it was because Tony has always almost addressed the AI as FRI instead of FRIDAY, and the wistful tone was proof that FRIDAY, like the rest of them, missed Tony too.

 

She had _just_  finished with wiping Morgan’s hands when Rhodey came into the kitchen. Immediately the little boy to give an excited squeal of “Roey! Roey! Roey!” His little arms flew up, which was of course the universal signal he wanted to be picked up by his uncle.

 

“Hey there, big guy!” he said in return, before he swooped in to pick the little boy up into his arms for a hug, “Oomph, little man, you’re getting to be so very big!” Rhodey couldn’t help the flash of sadness he felt with his statement because he knew Morgan was only a few pounds away from him being to heavy for him to safely continue to pick him up. The _legs_  Tony had given him all those years ago after the friendly fire accident at the German airport still worked fine, but the little boy’s added weight was starting to play havoc with his ability to maintain his balance when Morgan was in his arms.

 

It was okay for right now though because after giving his uncle a quick hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek, the little boy was ready to be put down. His feet took off running time they touched the floor, making both adults in the room call out “Be careful!” before they followed him to the door of the kitchen at a much slower pace.

 

Pepper watched her son long enough to be sure he was going back to playing with his toy cars before looking back at Rhodey, “How are you this morning, James?”

 

“Good. How about you?”

 

“I’m good,” she replied, glancing at Morgan, “He keeps me on my toes.”

 

“Well, he is his father’s son.”

 

“Yeah, he is,” she agreed, then cleared her throat, and looking at him again, “I know how last second this is so thanks for coming.”

 

"Oh, it's not a problem! You know that I'll take any and all time I'm given with my godson."

 

"Are you sure it's okay, James? I mean do you really have time to stay here with him today? I know that Wednesday is one of your busier days. I mean don't you usually have like three clients today?"

 

Since he had been honorably discharged from the Air Force as full colonel with all pension and benefits due from his decades of service, Rhodey became a private flight instructor. Between what he received from the government and the flight lessons, Rhodey was making quite a comfortable living for himself.

 

He watched her as she fluttered about the kitchen to put the breakfast dishes in the sink before she began gathering up papers, and placing them in a messenger bag.

 

"Actually two of my clients for today canceled their lessons, pet or family emergency or something. The last one is scheduled for five. so you see it really _is_ okay. I’ve got the time.”

"Oh, I should be back home around two. Three or three thirty at the latest! You are not going to be late because of me!"

 

Rhodey nodded, "I know but my point is that, I can spend the whole day with Morgan if you need me to. Okay?"

 

"I wish that I didn't have to go in today but there are just somethings I can't get taken care of if I don't go in to the office for a few hours."

 

"Yeah, it's okay. I totally understand and I am happy to hold down the fort while you're gone."

 

Pepper had opened her mouth to respond to that but didn't get the chance to because the doorbell rang, "And that will be Happy. Right, FRIDAY?"

 

"Right on the money, Mrs. S! Shall I let him in?"

 

"Does he need to come in?"

 

"No, ma'am, he says he doesn't but says he'd like to give his favorite little nephew a hug."

 

Smiling, she looked at Rhodey then said, "Let him in then, FRIDAY."

 

“Yeah, you can’t go depriving Happy of his Morganster hug! That would be a crime!”

 

The front door opened not a second later, and Happy stepped inside. Pepper and Rhodey immediately pointed to the play corner of the living room area.  

 

Morgan was so absorbed with playing with his toy cars that he didn’t even notice the addition of the newcomer in his house.

 

Happy watched him a second, then said in an exaggerated voice, “Where’s my favorite nephew?”

 

The head of the little boy who had been busy making car noises shot up, he looked up, and in a flash ran over to the man’s waiting arms.

 

“Wow,” Happy grunted as he stood up with Morgan still in his arms, “you’re getting be a nice chunk of a boy, aren’t you, champ?”

 

He listened attentively as the boy began talking about something, a new toy or it’s what Happy thinks he’s talking about, or maybe it’s about his latest interest which seems to be some kind of cartoon show with talking dogs or cats or some kind of animals. Happy gave a good effort to keep up with what Morgan was talking about, but the other two adults in the room could tell he wasn’t following the little boy at all. Pepper let her son chatter on for just a little bit, and after an exchange of amused looks with Rhodey, they both approached Happy to rescue the security/chauffeur.

 

“Morgan sweetie,” Pepper swiftly interjected while the little boy paused to take a breath, “Uncle Happy needs to go now.”

 

“Awww, Mommy!”

 

“Hey, you’re Mom’s right, kiddo! Your old uncle has to go to work now,” Happy said, putting the little boy down.

 

When a hint of a frown started to appear on Morgan’s face, Rhodey jumped in, “Uncle Happy’s gotta go to work with Mommy but guess what, tiger? You and me are going to spend the whole morning together, and guess what else? We can play anything you want to. Okay?”

 

“Okay!” With that the little guy was off to the play corner again.

 

Once he was out of earshot, Rhodey reassured the little boy’s mother that he wasn’t going to be the one in complete control while she was away in the office.

 

Pepper couldn’t help the knowing smile she gave him, knowing the her son had his godfather wrapped around his little finger. Still she didn’t contradict him as she went over to tell her little boy bye.

 

“Morgan, come give Mommy a hug so she can go to work, okay?”

 

The little boy jumped up from his cars and found his mother’s arms quickly as Pepper had went down on one knee so she would be at his level. She held him in her arms for about half an minute, murmuring, “I love you, baby. Mommy loves you.”

 

“Wub you, Mommy.”

 

He was just like his father in that he was always, _always_ in motion, and she knew he’d want to go back to playing sooner rather than later, so she asked, “Can Mommy have a kiss?” She immediately felt his little lips press against her cheek, “Thank you, sweetheart. Be a good boy for your uncle okay?”

 

“Okay!”

 

She let him go then and watched him for a few seconds before standing up, then walked over to the door where Happy was waiting.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yes, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

 

Happy opened the front door and let her exit the house first then followed her outside. Rhodey followed them as far as the front door, and watched as Happy opened the waiting car’s back door for Pepper. He waved when she looked back, and called out, ”Have a good day! Be safe!”

 

With a nod, Pepper waved back and got in the car. Happy closed the door, waved in his direction, and climbed into the driver’s side of the front.

 

When Rhodey heard the car start, he closed the door. He didn’t have to worry about locking the door himself because FRIDAY would do it, but he still turned the latch.

 

“So FRIDAY, what’s on the schedule for today?” he quietly asked.

 

“At this time, Mrs. S will as me turn on the television so Morgan can watch _The What Way_ on the Educational Channel.”

 

“Is it on yet, FRIDAY?”

 

“It is, colonel. However it is only three minutes into the episode and I have been recording it. I can play the recording back so that Morgan will never know that he has missed anything if you wish.”

 

He nodded, “Okay, sound good. How long is it on?”

 

“For one hour, colonel. There are two episodes that air and both are previously unseen by Morgan.”

 

“What’s up after the show goes off, FRI?”

 

“Mrs. S usually helps Morgan do the chores listed on the chart for the day.”

 

“Right. The chart’s on the fridge?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Rest of the schedule’s on there too, right?”

 

“Yes, colonel.”

 

“Well, I will take a look at it later. Get ready to start playing _The Way What_ would you please?”

 

“ _The What Way_.”

 

“Whatever. Just get it queued up, okay?”

 

‘Will do, colonel.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He walked over to the play corner where once again his godson had resumed playing with his toy cars and asked, “Ready to watch _The What Way_ , buddy?”

 

* * *

After the end of Morgan’s show, which turned out to be not as silly and more educational than Rhodey would have ever guessed, they worked on together the simple four daily chores Pepper had listed on the chart. Following their completion, Rhodey made the little boy a small snack since lunch was still over an hour away. Playtime was next and he wasn’t surprised at all when the four and a half year old pulled on his arm for him to join down on the floor to play with the little boy’s cars.

 

Morgan _loved_ cars.

 

Just like Tony.

 

They had played together until it was ten minutes to lunch. Rhodey had expected Pepper to be home before or around that time. Instead he got a text message from her twenty minutes before noon explaining that she was going to be held up at the office longer than she had expected.

 

**No, problem. I can stay. -- Sent 11:29am**

 

**Are you sure? -- Received 11:29am**

 

**I’m sure. Its not a problem at all. -- Sent 11:30am**

 

**Ok, THANK YOU. I should be home b4 the end of M’s nap/quiet time ends. -- Received 11:41am**

 

**No rush. Take your time. We’re good here. -- Sent 11:31am**

 

**THANKS! I owe you one! -- Received 11:32am**

 

**No you dont. Babysitting is part of the job description. Plus Im happy to do it. -- Sent 11:32am**

 

**Well thank you anyway. -- Received 11:33am**

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes.

 

**Well youre welcome anyway. -- Sent 11:33am**

 

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, and asked in a low voice, “So FRIDAY, what’s in the kitchen for lunch?”

 

“Mrs. S has already to go ingredients for chicken quesadilla roll ups in the refrigerator.”

 

“Chicken quesadilla roll ups huh?”

 

“Yes, colonel. Shall I display the instructions on how to prepare them?”

 

Rhodey glanced in his godson’s direction.

 

“I will keep an _eye_ on Morgan’s activities and if he leaves the play corner or starts to do something he should not, I will alert you immediately,” the AI reassured him.

 

“Well alright then. Show me the instructions for the quesadilla roll ups.”

 

“Right away.”

 

* * *

With lunch over, the next part of the day on the _schedule_ for Morgan was the hour his mother had designated as nap or quiet time. Now Rhodey could understand how it’d be easy to get the little boy to take a nap with his tummy full from lunch, but the quiet time part he was a little unsure of. The quiet time part referred to the fact that sometimes Morgan didn’t actually nap during the hour long window, and if he didn’t, Pepper liked for him to spend the time at least playing quietly. Even if he didn’t actually stay in his bed for the entire the hour it was okay,  because as she reasoned even though he wasn’t sleeping, the little boy was still getting rest of some sort.

Pepper had said she would return home before this hour was up, but instead of walking through the front door at the time she had indicated, Rhodey got a phone call from her. Everything was running behind for her still at work and before she could apologize again for still not being able to come home, he told her it was okay.

 

“Are you sure? I am so sorry because I know I promised to be back home _hours_ ago but things aren’t working that way! It’s like now that they’ve got me here, they’re not planning on letting me get out of this place anytime soon!”

 

He could hear voices in the background on her end for a few seconds, then he heard her address her assistant.

 

“Sorry about that,” she said as he came back on the phone, “Anyway, regardless whatever happens after this next meeting I am going to. I _will_ be leaving here in no more than an hour, maybe an hour and a half _tops_. ”

 

It wasn’t hard for Rhodey to imagine that for anyone who happened to be in the same room with her getting a look that said, _Don’t even try to make me break my promise again because you won’t like the results_.

 

“I’ll hold down the fort in the meantime, okay?” He heard her sigh.

 

“Okay, and _thank you_ again.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

After hanging up from his phone conversation with Pepper, he padded his way down the hall to his godson’s room, and peeked into the room through the cracked door. From the looks of things, the little boy was just starting to wake up. He was still laying down on his bed, rubbing ones of his eyes with one balled hand, and clutching his Iron Man teddy bear with his other.

 

Rhodey pushed the door open softly, “Hey, buddy, you awake?”

 

Morgan turned his head, looking at him, “Uh huh.”

 

“Ready to have a snack?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

He walked over to the bed, and extended his hand towards the boy, “Come on. We’ll go to the kitchen and get you a snack. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Hand in hand, they left the bedroom, and started down the hallway. Rhodey thought they were heading to the front of the house when he felt a tug on his arm. He stopped walking and looked at Morgan, “What’s the matter?”

 

The little boy pointed, “Gotta go.”

 

“You need to use the bathroom?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Rhodey released his hand, “Okay.” While he watched, the little boy disappeared into the bathroom. He waited outside, keeping an ear close to the door to listen out just in case his help was needed. A few minutes later, he heard the toilet flush, then Morgan reappeared, and reached out to take his godfather’s hand.

 

“Did you wash your hands, bud?”

 

“I f’rgot.”

 

“Go wash your hands please.”

 

“Okay!”

 

He smiled as the boy went back into the bathroom. He poked his head in to make sure that more than just Morgan playing with the water went on, and gave him the hand towel to dry his little hands with. When he was done, Rhodey hung the towel up again, and said, “Good job, bud, and thank you. Now, let’s go get a snack, huh?”

 

* * *

Following a snack of green apple slices dipped in almond butter, Rhodey took Morgan outside to play in the yard. There was a slide, merry go round, and kid sized fort for the little boy to play on. There was also a sandbox for Morgan, and that’s where they were now. Yes, once they went out into the backyard for the little boy to play, Rhodey found himself dragged over to the sandbox to play too.

 

They, meaning mostly Morgan, played by digging and filling up the plastic castle shaped buckets for minutes for about when Rhodey heard a car door close. Since the house was located on private property, and gated with a long driveway he looked up when he heard this. There was a view of the driveway from where they were in the sandbox, so he wasn’t surprised to see Pepper walking across the pavement towards them. After one last glance at his godson, and seeing the little boy was very much now absorbed looking at a ladybug crawling nearby, he got up, dusted off the sand then started walking towards her.

 

“So they _finally_ let you out of there, huh?”

 

Pepper gave him a tired, tight smile, “More like I said enough is **enough** , put my foot down, and left.” She knew she has ruffled some feathers by doing so, but they had reached the point where everything they were going over could be covered by either email, phone, or videoconference.

 

“Good… good for you.”

 

She looked over at her little boy who still hadn’t noticed yet that she was home, “Again I am _so_ sorry about getting back so--”

 

Rhodey cut her off by holding up a finger, “Please can you just _stop_ with the apologies already? It is okay, really.”

 

“Are you--”

 

“Mommy! Mommy! Look what I f--”

 

Both of them turned around to see the little boy who had been running towards them tumble almost face down into the grass. Time froze as what they just saw absorbed its way into their awareness. However it didn’t absorb its way in fast enough to beat Morgan pushing himself up into a sitting position, throwing his head back, and letting out a wail. It only took a split second for their shock to wear off, and then they were both hurrying towards him.

 

“Daaaaaaady!”

 

The cry stopped them in their tracks, and they looked at each other.

 

“What did he…” Rhodey started to ask and stopped when Morgan answered his unfinished question.

 

“DADDY!”

 

Pepper reached the downed boy first but Rhodey wasn’t far behind. When they reached him, Morgan quickly made it clear who he wanted by reaching out his little arms in his godfather’s direction. After a split second of hesitation, he bent over to pick up the upset tyke.

 

“Hey, hey, there, little monkey, whatsa matter? Hmm?”

 

Morgan’s only response was to huddle further into his arms, still crying. So Rhodey just held him while he cried it out, murmuring soothing words. Meanwhile Pepper looked him over for scrapes or cuts, and when she found no obvious ones, she started to rub her son’s heaving back. They decided to go inside the house after a few minutes, and once inside they tried to find out if Morgan had hurt himself since he had started to calm down a little bit.

 

Reaching out to caress his dark hair, Pepper gently asked, ”Sweetheart, when you took a big tumble outside, did you give yourself an ouchie?”

 

The little boy nodded his head, which was still laying on his uncle’s shoulder.

 

“Can you look at Mommy and tell her where your ouchie is?”

 

Slowly the little boy raised his head, and made a grabby movement towards his right ankle.

 

“You have an ouchie on your ankle, baby?”

 

“Hurts,” the little boy moaned.

 

Pepper exchanged a look with Rhodey, who nodded, and turned Morgan around in his arms immediately drawing a whine of protest from her little boy. His mother ignored this, and reached out to carefully look at his right ankle. She couldn’t see anything with his shoe on, so she removed it and his sock carefully.

 

“I think you twisted your ankle a little, baby. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt, sweetie?” she asked as she carefully probed.

 

Morgan yelped, “Oww!” He pulled his foot back, “Hurts, Daddy!”

 

Once again both of them were shocked to hear the tyke refer to his uncle in that way, and once again they had to quickly snap out of it.

 

“I’ll go get an ice pack for and some kids’ Tylenol to help your ankle feel better, baby. Then I’m going to go call Doctor Michaels, and make an appointment. Want to stay with your… wait, you probably need to get going, don’t you, James?”

 

“Actually I don’t. My client canceled right before you got home.”

 

Pepper gave him a skeptical look.

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“Okay, then. Anyway, Morgan, why don’t you stay with Uncle?”

 

The little boy nodded.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

“Okay we’ll be right here. Right, buddy?”

 

Again the little boy just nodded in answer.

 

"I'll be right back."

 

Pepper went into the kitchen, and about the time she was opening the freezer to retrieve a pack of peas for the ice pack, FRIDAY announced, "I have Doctor Michaels on the line."

 

"Hello, Doctor Michaels?"

 

"Hello, Mrs. Stark. How may I help you today?" the woman's kind voice asked.

 

She explained, as briefly as she could, what had happened out in the yard. The doctor then asked her some questions and concluded with, "It doesn't sound too serious but I think it would be a good idea if you bring your son to my office tomorrow morning. I'll have the office call you with an appointment time. In the meantime, do exactly what you had already planned to do to make sure Morgan is comfortable tonight, and if possible, try to keep him off of that foot.”

 

Pepper chuckled at the last part, "I'll do my best."

 

As it turns out, keeping Morgan off his feet wasn't as hard as Pepper believed it was going to be. She returned to the living room where the her son was still nestled in his godfather's arms, and she was grateful to see his tears were dried. She gave him a dose of the Tylenol because he said his ankle was still hurting, and then lightly placed the ice pack on his elevated little foot.

 

Rhodey indicated that he could stay for dinner, so after making sure Morgan was comfortable, Pepper made them a quick dinner. Following dinner, both of the adults were relieved when the little boy was up to playing a few games of Colorama before it bath, story, and bedtime at 7:01 PM.

 

"So," Rhodey started when Pepper came back into the living room after she finished tucking her son into bed, "Are we going to talk about the elephant that's been following us around since this afternoon and has been making things uh well kinda awkward?"

 

Her first instinct was to say that she couldn’t talk about this right now because there was some things from work she needed to look over or no she didn’t want to talk about it because maybe she was just too tired and planned on going to bed super early tonight. But in the end, she knew he was right about them needing to talk about this, and not letting it just go until it just became an unavoidable problem for them. So she nodded, and took a seat in the chair across from him, and waited for him to start.

 

“So I,uh, don’t know _exactly_ where to begin with this…” he said after a minute of silence, “other than to say that I will understand it if you’re upset with me for what Morgan called me this afternoon. I think you should know that if you are, I feel the same way… I’m upset too because I’ve never thought of myself as being Morgan’s father in _any_ way. I’m sorry what happened, happened, and if you need or even want me to not visit so often, that’s fine. I’ll stay--”

 

“Can you please stop right there?” she asked quietly, and went on when he nodded, “I think I need to clarify a few things, and please hear me out before you make any conclusions.”

 

He nodded again.

 

“First of all, you’re right, I _am_ upset…” she paused, wiping away a tear, “But what I’m not upset about what you _think_ I’m upset about, and neither am I upset with _you_ .” She sighed, and grabbed a tissue, wiping her eyes before she went on, “I’m upset at what happened but **not** because of you, James! I’m upset because my husband is not here!”

 

She wiped away another couple of tears, “He’s not here, and all because of some stupid ugly purple alien with delusions of godhood thought he had the right to decide who live or die because in his twisted mind their deaths would be the best thing for the entire universe! I’m upset because the man I love and the father of my child _never_ got to hear his son… the son that he wanted so **much** , call him Daddy! But _please_ James, do not think I am angry or resent the fact you are the one he called Daddy for the first time. I’m not and I don’t resent you for it!”

 

“You’re not… you’re _not_ upset with me?”

 

“No, I am not. _Why_ would I be when you have been the _closest_ Morgan has had to actually having a father in his life?”

 

“Well because of what you just said? Ginny, when I heard Morgan call me… Daddy this afternoon, it felt… I don’t know wrong! It felt like I was taking… no _stealing_ something precious that belongs to my best friend _alone_! That name belongs to Tony, and not to me.”

 

“But you didn’t steal it, James, that ugly purple…” Pepper had to stop to take a few breaths, “You didn’t steal or take anything from Tony. _He_ did, and him alone. It’s not right or fair that Tony can’t be here with Morgan or with me but it’s just the way things are.”

 

“I wish I could trade places with him.”

 

“Hey, don’t **ever** say something like that again!”

 

“Why not? I mean I always thought I’d be the one killed in combat long before now… and what I said is how I feel.”

 

“And you would be _missed_ beyond words. James, just because I miss Tony beyond my ability to put into words, I wouldn’t trade you or anyone else on Earth to get him back.”

 

“No one, Ginny?”

 

“No one.”

 

“Not even yourself?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! I posted the chapter this one by mistake! Here is the one that should come next!
> 
> Also...
> 
> I have decided to split the last five chapters of this story into their own story that will be called Slipping through the hourglass home. When the last chapter this story is posted, you'll see why I decided to split this story into two when you read the last line of this story.
> 
> Also the few paragraphs written extensively in italics is a flashback... but you'll probably guess that when you read it.

**Four months later…**

 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Just pour the chips in gently into the bowl,” Pepper encouraged, steadying her son’s small hand over the mixture. When the last of the chocolate morsels fell into their designated area, she took the measuring cup, then picked up a spoon, “Would you like to stir them in for Mommy, Morgan?”

 

“Yeah! Yeah!” the little boy responded with enthusiasm.

 

She put the spoon into the mixture, “Okay, you need to stir the batter just like this.” She made a few circles in the bowl, showing him how, “Here, now you try. Stir the cookie dough just like Mommy showed you. Okay?”

 

“Okay!” Morgan said, taking the spoon from her.

 

While she watched, he started stirring the dough.

 

“That’s it, honey. You’re doing such a good job!”

 

When few seconds passed, she had been about to say something else when the phone started to ring.

 

“FRIDAY, who is calling?”

 

“Colonel James Rhodes, Mrs. S.”

 

Pepper looked back to her son, who was still stirring away with his little tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration. He reminded her so much of Tony in that moment that she couldn’t speak.

 

“Ma’am?” FRIDAY gently said.

 

Nodding, she said,  “Keep going, sweetie. Mommy’s going to talk on the phone with Uncle James.”

 

The boy nodded, and continued to stir the dough.

 

She moved a little away from him, staying where she could watch him, and then picked up the phone, “Put him through please, FRI.”

 

“Yes, Mrs. S.”

 

She heard the line pick up, “Hello? James?”

 

“Hey, I was about to hang up… thought maybe I had caught you at a bad time?”

 

“No, no you didn’t! Morgan and I were just making homemade chocolate chip cookies together and--”

 

“Homemade chocolate chip cookies? Oh that sounds like it’s going to be delicious!”

 

“I hope they will be! We’re trying a new, kid friendly recipe.”

 

“Well I’d be happy to volunteer to be a guinea pig if you need someone to try them out.”

 

“Well, I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

 

He then waited as he heard her say something to Morgan.

 

“Sorry about that,” she said when she returned.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll let you get back to making cookies with Morgan but before I do, first let me get to the reason _why_ I actually called you. I called because well a friend of mine from the Air Force called me about a month ago to ask me if I wanted to go with him and his wife to a Christmas concert they had tickets for. I said yes but our t plans have been nixed because a family emergency came up for him so they can’t make it now. Instead we had lunch today and he gave me the tickets. I wanted to ask if you and Morgan would like to go to the concert with me?” He couldn’t help but cringe as he finished saying thats because he realized that he had been rambling… like he was actually nervous or something!

 

There was a second or two of silence on the line, then she asked, “Sorry I had to get FRIDAY to bring up my schedule. So what day is the concert on and at what time?”

 

“It’s not on this coming Thursday night but the one after it and starts at 7 o’clock.”

 

“Perfect! We can make it!” Morgan no doubt be a little up past his bedtime that night but after all it was the Christmas season and they would get to spend some time with someone they both loved.

 

They _both_ loved.

 

The thought scared Pepper yet made her feel warm all over at the same time. It’d been so long since she had such thoughts about someone who was not her little boy. Did James feel the same way about them… about _her_?

 

_Oh, stop it!_ she thought to herself, _Of course, he doesn’t_ feel _that way! He was Tony’s best friend, and he’s been your friend for years! Don’t--_

 

“Great! I’ll be over at 5:00 and we can all go together. Say do you think Happy will mind if just the three of us go together?” he pondered.

 

Happy was awfully protective of her and Morgan, however he did understand the need she had to be lowkey normal sometimes.

 

“Yes, I think he’ll be okay with it being just us when he hears we’ll be with you.”

 

“Okay, great! It’s a date then! Look, my next client is going to be here any second and since I have an answer to what I wanted to know, I’ll let you go.”

 

“Alright. I’ll… we’ll look forward to the concert.”

 

“Okay, bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Pepper hit the end button, and stared at the phone in her hands for a few seconds…

 

_It’s a date._

 

_It’s a date._

 

_It’s a date._

 

_Stop it,_ Virginia! _James didn’t mean it the way you took it! Yes he loves you and Morgan but_ only _as a friend!_

 

* * *

_It’s a date._

 

_It’s a date._

 

_It’s a date._

 

Did he really just _say_ those words to his best friend’s wife?

 

_From where_ exactly _did those words come from?_

 

His thoughts went no further right then that since he saw a familiar car pull up to the airfield and park, “Right. Time to go to work.”

 

* * *

The next nine days seemed to go by at a snail’s pace, yet before she knew it, Pepper was putting on the finishing touches to her appearance for the evening. She had already gotten Morgan ready to go out, and told him he could play in his room while she got ready but please be gentle, and _not_ mess up his clothes. .

 

After a quick seven minute shower during which she didn’t wash her hair, Pepper got out and while in her bathroom robe, applied her makeup. Her hair was put back in a simple ponytail after that, and instead of leaving her bedroom to directly check on her little boy herself she asked, “Is Morgan still in his room playing, FRIDAY?”

 

“Yes, Mrs. S.”

 

“He didn’t leave it anytime while I was in the shower or putting on my makeup did he?”

 

“No, he did not.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Pepper walked over to her bed where her clothes for the evening had already been laid out. For tonight, she had picked out a dark blue a non-ugly Christmas sweater with a daddy, mama, and baby made of snow, on it. To go along with it, she had picked a pair of dark slacks, and fur-lined boots completed the ensemble. Once she was dressed, she went over to her floor length mirror see how she looked.

  


* * *

_”You look beautiful.”_

 

_Rolling her eyes, Pepper looked over at the corner of the room where Tony sitting there watching her, having just finished putting on his shoes. She may have rolled her eyes but she still found herself blushing at his compliment. Shaking her head, she went over to where he was now standing, and laced her arms around his neck she said, “It’s_ just _a jogging outfit.”_

 

_“It doesn’t matter. You can be wearing a burlap potato sack dress, and you’d still look breathtakingly beautiful, babe!”_

* * *

 

 

The doorbell ringing and FRIDAY announcing Rhodey’s arrival broke through Pepper reminiscing. Taking in a couple of breaths, reached up to blot at her eyes, thankful she was wearing waterproof makeup, “FRIDAY, please let James in and tell him we’ll be right out.”

 

“Okay, Mrs. S.”

 

She washed then finished drying her face, making sure all traces of her few tears shed were gone, then went to Morgan’s room. She found the boy on the floor playing with his Legos set. She watched him for just a few seconds, then gently said, “Morgan, sweetie, guess who just got here?”

 

His little head shot up, “Daddy?”

 

Pepper nodded, “Yes. Are you ready to go have some dinner with Daddy and then go to the Christmas concert afterwards?”

 

“Yeah! Yeah!”

 

She put out her hand, “Well come on then. Let’s not keep Daddy waiting on us any longer.”

 

* * *

**Two months later…**

 

Pepper’s pen glided across the last of the documents that needed her signature, and closed the folder. She picked the entire thing up and handed it to her waiting secretary, “Thank you, Alana.”

 

The other woman nodded, and exited her office, closing the door behind her.

 

Once she was alone, she exhaled slowly, then inhaled just as slowly, closing her eyes. They remained shut for a moment before she would open them again. It was only late morning, about another hour or so before lunch, and it’d been a long day already. But of course today was going to be a long one.

 

Today was February 14th, Valentines Day, the day of Lovers...

 

**Yes** it had been almost five years after Tony’s death, and _yes_ this day didn’t still sting anywhere as much as it did when she had to face it alone when they should have been celebrating for the first time together as husband and wife. But today wasn’t really a favorite of hers anymore. She could probably say the same about every holiday that comes around now, but having Morgan in her life made them bearable, to the point she could even find joy in some of them again.

 

But even with how _much_ she loved her… **their** son, she couldn’t help the fact she still missed Tony and would think about him almost all day today. Nor could she help the fact that she just might have been imagining what their first Valentine’s together as a married couple might have been like. There would be some who may not believe Tony had been capable of being very romantic and tender after his playboy tendencies in the past…

 

But he had been, and Pepper knew that only both were things he saved only for her alone.

 

But sharing Valentine’s Day with him was **never** going to happen, as badly as she wanted it. He would never be in her life again, thanks to that ugly shriveled up--

 

The intercom buzzed, interrupting her train of thoughts. She opened her eyes and pressed the button, “Yes, Alana?”

 

“There’s a delivery man out here for you, Mrs. Stark.”

 

“What does he have?” she asked, her eyes locked on a picture of her and Tony from their wedding day.

 

“Looks like an edible arrangement, ma’am.”

 

Pepper knew the man would have already made it through security to get this far into the office, so she wasn’t worried about whether or not what he had was safe. But _who_ would be sending her the arrangement?

 

The intercom buzzed again, “Mrs. Stark, do you want me to send the arrangement back?”

 

Sighing, she replied to the other woman, “No, Alana, let him come in. I’ll take it.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

The door to her office opened three seconds later, and in walked the delivery man along with one of Happy’s most trusted security men.

 

“Delivery for Mrs. Virginia Stark?” the guy said, although it was obvious who she was.

 

“That’s me.”

 

He walked up to her desk, “Where do you want this?”

 

“On my desk is fine.”

 

He set the arrangement down, nodded, “Have a nice day.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

The delivery man exited her office, and after a nod from Pepper the security man left too.

 

Preparing herself, she turned her eyes to give the arrangement a good look. It wasn’t an overly big arrangement, but was bright and colorful. Upon inspection, she saw that it had balls with wedges made out of cantaloupe, grapes, honeydew wedges, chocolate pineapple shaped flower. She smiled at the cute little _donuts_ that were actually apples that had glaze blue, pink, and yellow to give the donut colors. White chocolate dipped strawberries completed the arrangement, and there weren’t many of them so whoever sent it knew about her allergy to them. The fact they were there as well as being so few also suggested that the sender knew about how Morgan loved them, and could eat them.

 

Unable to stand her curiosity any longer about who had sent them, Pepper plucked the card from its stand in the arrangement, and opened it. Pulling it out of the little envelope, she paused to read the cover.

 

_”For a Friend…”_ , it read.

 

After another breath, she opened it, _”I know it doesn’t mean the same coming from me, but as a_ **friend** , _and someone who cares about you, I wanted to ask you if you and Morgan, would be my valentines today? Please?_

 

_Signed,_

 

_J.R.”_

 

Of course, she teared up after she finished reading those words, and although what she was feeling were a jumbled combination of all sorts of things, she was still smiling when she picked up her cell phone. She hit the speed dial, and waited as his line began to ring.

 

After two rings, “Hello?”

 

“Hi, James, I just got your gift and card. Thank you.”

 

There was a pause before he said, “You’re welcome. I hope I didn’t go too far with the message?”

 

“Well, I have to admit getting that sort of message on today of all days and it’s not from… Tony, it’s hard.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean--”

 

“Oh, no, no, no! Don’t misunderstand me, James! Please don’t!! The arrangement and card were very sweet and I know both came from your heart, so thank you.”

 

“Are you sure?” _I mean I don’t want to ruin our friendship over something like this!_

 

“I’m sure. It’s okay, because friends can also be each other’s Valentine, right?”

 

It didn’t matter that neither of them had had a friend be their Valentine since they were in grade school. Rhodey was trying to help her through a tough day and it was the sweet thought behind it that counted.

 

“Right!”

 

Rhodey felt relieved that she was taking this the way he intended. When he ordered the arrangement and wrote his message, he had been worried that it was crossing the line. He was worried that if it didn’t offend her, which in his heart he knew he wouldn’t, then he’d make things awkward between them. It still remained to be seen about whether or not things would be awkward between them after this, but he suspected they wouldn’t.

 

“So,” she began, breaking through his thoughts, “What are your plans for dinner tonight?”

 

Rhodey automatically shrugged, although she couldn’t see him then said, “To be honest, I haven’t given it a whole lot of thought.” He knew he’d probably be throwing some leftovers in the microwave when he got home since he didn’t want to bother with actually cooking anything fresh.

 

Aloud he answered, “I’ve got no solid plans right now. Why?”

 

“Well, uh… well since today’s Friday, tonight is usually when Morgan and I have our Mommy/Son date. But I was thinking that you could join us tonight if you wanted to. You know Morgan is always happy to see you any time you visit us. I don’t think he will mind if you come over tonight to have dinner with us and watch a movie… that is, if you want to.”

 

Rhodey hesitated, then said, “Well, like I said I don’t have any solid plans for tonight, and dinner with you both sounds better than what I’ll probably wind up doing.”

 

“So you’re coming over tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I think I will.” He could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke again.

 

“Okay, good. I’ll… we’ll look forward to seeing you tonight. But…”

 

He’d started to he was too but stopped when she said the word _but_.

 

“... I have to warn you about something. I usually let Morgan pick out what we have for dinner and lately all he’s wanted is boxed macaroni and cheese.”

 

“As in the Kraft boxed mac and cheese?” he asked with a cringe.

 

“I’m sure he’d love it if were Kraft but no it’s not. It’s actually an organic boxed mac and cheese.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well if that’s what we’re having tonight I just hope it tastes a little better than what I remember it tasting.”

 

“So do you  mean the last time you had it as a kid? Or was it  some time more recent?”

 

“Uh… I meant since growing up. I don’t want to give details other than to day I was past college age when I decided trying it again would be a good idea.  I guess I got a little nostalgic or something.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “Anyway the mac and cheese wasn’t all that good, and I decided then that somethings are better left in the years of childhood.”

 

“Yeah revisiting a food you loved as a kid isn’t always the best idea,” she agreed with a chuckle in return, “Okay, I’ve kept you long enough I think. I’ve got an appointment in about five minutes. I generally get out of here by 5:15 or 5:30 at the latest. If Morgan wants the macaroni and cheese for dinner, it won’t take long to make, so we usually have dinner no later than 6:15 at the latest.”

 

“Alright, I should be there before then.”

 

“Well, I guess we’ll see you tonight. Have a good rest of the day.”

 

“Thanks you too. Oh, Ginny?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You do know the strawberries on the arrangement are for Morgan, right?”

 

“Yes, I figured out they had to be for Morgan. I know you remembered because the fruits I can eat outnumbered the one I can’t.”

 

“Okay, guess I’ll see you this evening then?”

 

“Yes, you will.”

 

“Well… bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback with Tony takes place right just before the start of Infinity War.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is in two days and will, like today, feature two chapters. I will be posting two chapters per update until I get to the last one of this story, then on the date I post this one's final you will get the first of the last chapter of this series.
> 
> 1 of 2 updates today!

“I think the pastor usually likes to say a few words to the kids about the real meaning of Easter before the Easter egg hunt begins,” Rhodey said as they continued to drive. 

 

It was the Saturday before Easter, and they were going to the little church where the Rhodes family had always attended when he was a child. He had already warned her that she’d be meeting a few members of his cousins.

 

Pepper nodded, “That’s fine. How long does he usually take with that?”

 

“Oh, I’d say only about ten maybe fifteen minutes. He knows much longer than that the kids are going to get bored, and not listen anymore.”

 

“Good,” she said with another nod, knowing that would certainly apply to the little boy sitting in the backseat of the car.

 

“And here we are,” he said turning off the country road they’d been on into a fair sized parking lot that was mostly full.

 

“Wow, quite a bit of people here.” Pepper remarked.

 

“Yeah, I think this might be the most popular Easter egg hunt in the area.”

 

They circled the parking lot once before parking on the grass nearby where a few more cars were also parked. Once they were out of the car, and had gotten Morgan out too, Rhodey led the way, “The Easter egg hunt is usually held in the field there across the street.” 

 

Hand in hand in hand the three of them crossed the street. Once they were across, they were greeted almost immediately by some of the parents of the children who were playing nearby. Morgan spotted the other kids right away who were busy kicking a soccer ball around.

 

Pepper looked down at her son, “Would you like to go play with them, sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” the little boy exclaimed, pulling on her arm as he tried to free his hand.

 

“Alright, baby. Be careful and remember to be nice to the other kids. Okay?”

 

“Okay, Mommy!”

 

She released his hand, and watched as he ran off towards the other kids.

 

They watched him for a few seconds when a voice interrupted, “Hey James, is that you man?”

 

Rhodey slowly turned around, and with a smile Pepper knew wasn’t quite one hundred percent genuine said, “Hey, Clarence, how are you?”

 

The other man put out his hand, and after a little hesitation it was taken, “I’m good, James. It’s been a long time though… too long.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Sorry, but I’ve been kind of, you know, busy.”

 

“I know, I know, the  _ Air Force _ and the  _ Avengers _ keep you too busy to come back home too often to our  _ small _ town but--” Someone called out his name from across the way, interrupting him from whatever he was about to say. He gave gave a tight smile then started towards the person.

 

To her credit, Pepper acted like she hadn’t heard or seen the exchange between them. She would probably tell him that she didn’t owe her any explanation for whatever that was about but he didn’t see that way.

 

“Sorry about that little bit of family… issues,” he said as he rejoined her.

 

She nodded, “It’s okay.”

 

Rhodey started to explain to her that Clarence had been his favorite cousin when they were kids. They had been the same age so naturally they were best friends in those days, and were all the way through their graduating high school. 

 

Then something changed after Rhodey left for MIT. 

 

Clarence had changed towards him.

 

He vividly remembered the first time he came home for a visit from school. He’d expected to see his cousin the most next to his own parents but only wound seeing him once during that time, and during the visit Clarence made it clear he’d rather be somewhere else.

 

He never knew what had changed between them. Was it because he’d made it into since a prestigious school like MIT? But one thing had been made clear, Clarence had a problem. But the root of the problem puzzled him because his cousin never would  _ really _ talk to him about it. Rhodey could only speculate as to what the problem was.

 

Maybe Clarence was as simple as being jealous? 

  
  
  


He had remained in their hometown, had  a good job that maybe he didn’t think was too exciting or, maybe not  glamorous enough? Clarence worked as a mechanic, which of course didn’t require him to travel the world like he would have had to do in the Air Force, but it was still a good paying job that kept his family comfortable.  

 

His family.

 

That was another thing that threw a wrench in the jealousy theory. 

 

_ How  _ could Clarence be jealous of him when he had a family and he, Rhodey, had pretty much sacrificed ever having a family of his own for the sake of his career?

 

The only other thing Rhodey could think of as to why Clarence always had acted the way he had  was that he was going into the Air Force, and that had somehow hurt Clarence because it meant he wouldn’t be coming back home, and was leaving the best friend of his childhood behind. 

 

Whatever it was between them had only become worse when Clarence found out he’d made a new best friend at MIT.

 

Whatever was his problem, Pepper didn’t really need to know th details right now.

 

_ Not until she’s family too… _

 

_ Wait? Where did _ that  _ come from? _

 

He didn’t have time to consider that any further since the church’s pastor stepped forward.

 

“May I have everyone’s attention please?” the man of God called out, and then waited.

 

Many in the crowd quietened down to listen to him, and soon only the kids were the only ones still making noise.

 

“Kids! Kids! Hey, kids!”

 

Most of the kids looked over to the pastor’s way, and when they did,he gestured for them to come over to him. Slowly the little ones went to him and when they were all over close to him, he said, “Kids, I want to tell you all a story about what happened the very first Easter.” There had been blankets spread out on the ground for the kids to sit on, and he told them all to have a seat on them.

 

“Okay, kids, who here knows what Easter is  _ really _ all about and what great, great,   **GREAT** event we are celebrating?”

 

* * *

The Easter egg hunt began around fifteen minutes later. There were two different hunts set up, one for the younger kids like those around Morgan’s age, and one for the older kids. The older kids were asked to sit out of the first hunt so the younger ones could have a chance to find all the eggs they could. But the second hunt was opened to them too. As long as they had the help of a grown up, the younger ones would be able to take part in the second hunt.

 

In the little kids’ hunt, Morgan was only able to find four of the hidden Easter eggs before the others did. He was obviously a little disappointed, but soon cheered up when the pastor announced there would be an egg hunt for the older kids in five minutes and the little kids could participate if they had a parent accompany them. 

 

“Kids, now choose either your Mommy or Daddy to help you in the big kids hunt, and we’ll start in just a few minutes. Okay?”

 

“Okay!” several little voices echoed back.

 

“Do you want to take part in the other Easter egg hunt, sweetheart?” Pepper asked.

 

“Yes, Mommy!”

 

“Alright, buddy, then you can. You just need to pick either me or Mommy to hunt eggs with you.”

 

Of course she loved doing things with her little boy but at the moment Pepper hoped Morgan would pick Rhodey since the shoes she was wearing weren’t exactly appropriate for hunting Easter eggs. She held her breath while he bit his little lip in consideration.

 

“Daddy!” Morgan finally announced.

 

“What, honey?” she asked.

 

“I wan Daddy to hunt eggs wif me, Mommy.”

 

Rhodey looked at her, and after she nodded, he said, “Okay, champ! Daddy is going Easter egg hunting too!”

 

The pastor called them altogether, and announced the rules for the hunt. They were simple and basically said the kids had to find the eggs themselves. The adults with them could not point out any eggs they saw. They had to let the kids find the eggs themselves. The reason they were asked to accompany the little ones though was to retrieve any of the eggs that maybe out of reach for shorter arms and legs.

 

The kids all gathered behind a painted pink line on the grass where they all waited for the pastor to start the hunt.

 

“Ready… set…. GO!”

 

Pepper watched from the side as hand in hand, Rhodey hurried forward with her son along with all the other kids. She watched as a lot of the older kids seem to spot eggs easily and gobbled them up before the little ones could. Still, she rooted for her little boy to find  _ some _ of the eggs. Still, she had to admit, Morgan was adorable running around on his short little legs with Rhodey trailing along.

 

“Dere! Dere!” Morgan pointed to an egg  _ hidden _ in a tree branch just out of his reach.

 

Rhodey plucked the egg from the branch, and handed it to him to put in his, what else, Iron Man Easter basket.

 

“Let’s keep going on, buddy!” 

 

There was a group of rocks nearby where Rhodey could see one of two eggs peeking out. He remembered the rules, in that he couldn’t point out to Morgan where the eggs were hiddened. He smiled when suddenly the little boy spotted them and started towards them. He followed, then felt his stomach twist into knots when another kid seemed to appear out of nowhere, and he seemed to be headed straight for Morgan’s eggs.

 

“Whew,” he muttered when the kid ran right past them in favor for some higher placed eggs.

 

All in all, when the hunt was over, Morgan had found ten eggs during the second hunt bringing his grand total number to fifteen for the day. 

 

* * *

“So,” Pepper began, placing her drink down on the coffee table before looking back up at her companion. It was later in the evening when Morgan was in bed, and Rhodey had come over to have dinner with them, “Father’s Day is _ this _ coming Sunday, and I’m pretty sure one of the things Morgan wants to do to celebrate is make _ you _ breakfast in bed.”

 

“He does?”

 

“Yeah, he does.”

 

“Hmmm…” That did present a _ small _ problem.

 

Rhodey did not live with them, and unlike Happy, he didn’t not live on the property in his own  _ place _ either. Oh he had lived in the house during the first year or so of Morgan’s life. In fact, he and Happy had both lived in the house to help Pepper out because they knew she was still grieving over Tony, and taking care of a newborn infant was work enough without the added factor of grief. But both the men had moved out once Morgan got a little older, and they were sure Pepper would be able to handle taking care of him herself during the night.

 

“Well it shouldn’t be a surprise that Morgan wants to do this after what you guys did for me on Mother’s Day.”

  
  


* * *

_ Yawning with a stretch, Pepper turned over in bed, and immediately noticed the spot where Morgan had been sleeping previously was empty. The little boy had crawled into her bed to sleep with his mother after a bad dream last night had woken him up. She knew it was a phase he was going through, and she knew it’d end at some point. But for now, she didn’t mind giving her son a hug in the middle of the night when he was scared… or maybe just wanted to be with his Mommy. _

 

_ She yawned again, then asked, “FRIDAY, James did come over this morning, right?” He had told her that he planned to come early that morning to help Morgan with making a surprise for her. _

 

_ “Yes. Mrs. Stark, Colonel Rhodes is here. He arrived a little over an hour ago. He set up the kitchen before fetching Morgan to assist.” _

 

_Pepper briefly wondered_ how _Rhodey woke the little boy up without waking her up too. He must have picked Morgan up and carried him out of the room before he woke him up. She knew him picking up her son wouldn’t wake the boy up because the feel of being carried by  the man he called Daddy was a very familiar,_ comforting thing to him.

 

_ Since she suspected she knew what _ kind  _ of surprise they had planned for her this morning, like a little breakfast in bed, Pepper stayed put in bed. She didn’t want to mess up their efforts or make them in vain. So she laid there, just relaxing… to the point she actually began to doze off a little. She became aware again when she heard the clink of dishes in combination with her little boy’s voice say something. She couldn’t quite make out what he’d said, but whatever it was it had been quickly followed by Rhodey’s own voice gently reminding him he needed to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake up his Mommy. _

 

_ She smiled listening to then, then wiped the expression off her face as she realized it would reveal to her _ boys  _ that she was awake. _

 

Her boys _? _

 

_ Where-- _

 

_ There was no time to ponder that as they entered the room. Carefully Pepper opened one of her eyes, slightly, to see them walking towards the bed. Rhodey was carrying a tray that she suspected was laden with her little boy’s favorite breakfast foods, which was fine with her because she knew the food had been made with love. Morgan, she noted, was carrying a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Again she had to fight her smile because the bouquet was almost bigger than her little boy. _

 

_ She heard Rhodey whisper, “Okay, buddy, go ahead.” _

 

_ A few seconds went by, and she didn’t hear anything, and then she heard a sweet, little, hesitant voice say, in a near whisper no less, “Mommy?” _

 

_ “You can talk a little louder, buddy. It’s okay.” _

 

_ “MOMMY!” _

 

_ Pepper had to fight to keep from laughing when Morgan yelled her name, and she couldn’t help jumping a little. Still, she made an act of opening her eyes slowly, yawning and then acted surprised to see them both there, “What are you guys doing in here?” _

 

_ Morgan looked up at his Daddy , who in turn nodded encouragingly, “Go on. Remember what we talked about in the kitchen this morning?” _

 

_ His little head bobbed, and he looked at his mother, “Happy Day, Mommy!” _

 

_ She shared a quick glance with Rhodey then looked back at her son, “Thank you, baby! Are those beautiful flowers for Mommy?” _

 

_ “Uh huh!” the little boy replied, holding them out towards her. _

 

_ Pepper took them from him, and smelled them,”Thank you so much,sweetheart! I love them!” _

 

_ “Wook, Mommy!” Morgan exclaimed, pointing towards his godfather, “We made you bweakfast in bed ‘oo!” _

 

_ “So I see!” she said, laying the flowers on the bed to make room for the tray. _

 

_ Following his cue, Rhodey set the tray down on the bed, encasing her legs with the tray’s own. _

 

_ “And what do we have here?” she asked even though her eyes could very well see what was on the plate. _

 

_ “Wench oast sticks, boo berwe ser’up, and rambled eggs!” _

 

Yes _ , she was right! All of her son’s favorite breakfast foods were on the plate.  _

 

_ “Well, it looks absolutely delicious, boys! Thank you!”  _

 

_ “You’re very welcome, Ginny.” _

 

_ “Welcome, Mommy!” _

 

_ Pepper picked up the fork, and was about to cut one of the sticks to dig in when she remembered how Morgan  _ always _ ate them, which was with his fingers. With a big smile, she picked up a stick, dipped it in the blueberry syrup, and took a big bite. She then held out the stick towards Morgan, who had been helped up onto the bed by his Daddy. _

 

_ “He’s already--” Rhodey started, stopping suddenly when the little boy took a bite, and turned to with a big blueberry covered grin. _

  
  


* * *

“No, I guess this shouldn’t come as a surprise after Mother’s Day,” Rhodey was forced to agree, “I can’t disappoint the little guy, can I?”

 

“No, and he would be disappointed too if you are not here on Father’s Day. Why don’t you spend the night in your old room Saturday, so Morgan can celebrate it with you on Sunday?”

 

He thought about it for a moment, then nodded, “Yeah, I’ll spend the night on Saturday.” After all, he could not disappointed his... the little boy, could he?


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, that’s it,” Rhodey began saying as he walked back into the living room. He had just  finished tucking Morgan in and saying goodnight to the little boy, “When all this is over, you and I are going out to have a quiet dinner, _alone_ , just the two of us.”

 

Pepper was currently in the middle of negotiating one of the biggest contracts, if not the actual biggest, she had ever negotiated in her tenure as CEO for Stark Industries. It wasn’t a exaggeration to say she was stressed out to the max.

 

“And before you can say _’What about Morgan?’_ , I’m pretty sure Peter will be more than happy to stay with him for the evening.”

 

“If he has the time that is,” she countered, “He’s been busy a lot lately.” Si busy that he hasn’t been able to visit them too often lately, much to Morgan’s disappointment. The little boy loved his big brother.

 

He nodded, “Yes, if he has the time. But if he doesn’t, I bet Happy wouldn’t mind filling in.” As he finished with what saying, Rhodey couldn’t help but feel she was going to try to find some other reason, some other   _excuse_ for her to get out of having dinner with him.

 

But she surprised him with a nod instead,  “Okay. Okay. We’ll go out to dinner after I’ve closed out the contract.”

 

“Great, it’s a date I’ll be looking forward to then.”

 

Pepper gave another nod, murmuring, “It’s a date.”

 

* * *

“I had a lovely time tonight, James. Thank you,” Pepper said as she reached out to put her hand on the front doorknob. There was no need to fish out a key since FRIDAY would let her… them in, “Would you like to come inside?”

 

“No, it’s getting late. I think I should get going. I had a lovely time tonight too. We…” He paused, unsure if he should say what he’d been about to say.

 

“What?” she asked, already knowing what he had been about to say.

 

He shrugged, “Oh, I was just about to say we should maybe do this again sometime? I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want to--”

 

When she would look back on it later, Pepper would be amazed as well as shocked at herself for two reasons.Why? Well because she had silenced him in a way she never dreamed she would do.

 

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

 

Her eyes widened when she pulled away and realized what she’d done. Feeling her cheeks burn she didn’t wait to see what his reaction would be, and instead muttered a hurried goodnight before she went inside the house. She closed the door behind her, leaning it against it.

 

She put her hand on her lips…

 

She had kissed him, had _actually_ kissed him!

 

True it was only on the cheek, but she had still **kissed** him!

 

_What was she thinking when she’d done such a thing?_

 

_Oh, nevermind what you were thinking! Didn’t you like it?_

 

Well she couldn’t deny that had liked it!

 

She also couldn’t deny she felt a little warm, and tingly all over afterwards.

 

_The_ warmth _you felt was from embarrassment, and you_ know _it, Ginny!_

 

_James is just a friend! You_ know _he’s not interested in you in_ that _way!_

 

“He’s just a friend, Ginny. He’s just a friend and you’re know that,” she muttered, shaking her head.

 

To top it off, he is... _was_ Tony’s best friend!.

 

“It’s just not possible because he wouldn’t do that to Tony… and neither should--”

 

“Mrs. Stark, is that you?” Peter’s voice asked before he appeared in the foyer.

 

She straightened up, taking off her coat so that her back was to Peter when he came around the corner. After she finished hanging it up she turned around with a smile, “Hi, Peter, how did everything go tonight?”

 

“It went great. Dinner was great Making a homemade pizza was a really great idea because! Morgan really loved being able to put the toppings on our own pizza.”

 

“I bet he did. So what else did you guys do tonight?”

 

“We played outside… don’t worry, Mrs. Stark, I made sure Morgan got a bath after we came inside. We then watched an hour of Morgan’s favorite cartoons before he went to bed.” He glanced at his watch, “Which has been about a couple of hours ago. I’ve just been watching TV and catching up on a little work.”

 

“How did he react to having to get a bath?”

 

“Oh he was completely cool about it. Uh, Mrs. Stark…”

 

When he didn’t continue on, she prompted, “Yes, Peter?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Why?”

 

“You’re looking a little… I don’t know... flushed is all.”

 

“I’m okay, Peter.”

 

The young man gave her a skeptical look.

 

“Really, Peter, I promise I’m fine. I’m going to go get some water in the kitchen before I check on Morgan then get ready for bed. Do you need anything before I go?”

 

Peter always stayed the night with them whenever he came over to watch his little brother.

 

He shook his head, “No, thank you. I’m good.”

 

“Okay, then I am going to head on back to bed. Have a good night, Peter. Thank you.”

 

“Oh, you’re very welcome, Mrs. Stark.”

 

* * *

The following week Pepper didn’t hear much from Rhodey because it seemed he had taken on two new clients. They talked on the phone some, but not nearly as much as they normally did. Then when he came to have dinner with them on Friday night, he didn’t stay too long after dinner, and left before it was time for Morgan to go to bed, saying he was really tired.

 

He looked it too, so much so Peppe _r almost_ asked him to stay the night in his old room. But she didn’t in the end because something was telling her that he’d make an excuse to leave anyway. So she didn’t say anything other than to ask him to please let her know when he got home.

 

He agreed and sent a text message to her phone when he reached his place.

 

The next week, the communication level between them decreased even further, but it wasn’t from lack of trying on Pepper’s part. She called his phone but instead of him answering her calls, she’d get a text some time later, some times an hour or more. It usually said that sorry he missed her call but he was swamped at the moment. He never specified with _what_ he was swamped though, and after the third time he’d put off answering her call, Pepper was starting to get worried.

 

The kiss.

 

She had offended him… or maybe just embarrassed him so much by kissing him that night that he was now avoiding her.

 

_Thank goodness it was only on the cheek!_ she thought, _Or he’d probably stop talking to you altogether!_

 

Maybe she should just back off and let him come talk to her when he was ready?

 

Who _knew_ when that’d be though because Morgan didn’t know anything was possibly wrong, and he always looked forward to see the only father he’d ever known every week.

 

_How_ would she explain things to her little boy if James decided it was best that he back off seeing them both so much for a while? _How_ could she explain in a way he’d understand? He _loved_ James so _much_ that she knows it would break his tender, little heart if Daddy didn’t want to see him as much anymore!

 

It wouldn’t do a thing for her heart either if she allowed herself to admit it.

 

Anyway, Friday was almost here and she hadn’t gotten any confirmation that he’d planned to come over for their usual Friday night thing, and she was starting to get worried. She had tried calling him again late on Thursday when she had a moment, and again, he didn’t answer her call.

 

She waited for his text, and wasn’t disappointed since three minutes later her phone buzzed.

 

**[[i know im sounding like a broken record but cant talk now. Busy]] -- Received 3:54pm**

 

Pepper sighed, typed out a reply, and stopped herself before she hit send. She stared at what she had written for probably half a minute, then hit the back button to delete. This wasn’t a conversation she wanted or need to have with him via text. Instead she just typed out a simple query asking if they would see him tomorrow night, adding at the last second _Morgan misses you_.

 

The last part about Morgan was a bit low, she knew, but she couldn’t bear the thought of seeing her baby’s heart getting hurt.

 

**[[Yes, i should be able tocome tomorrow nite.]] -- Received 3:56pm**

 

**[[Ok, we will see you then.]] -- Sent 3:57pm**

 

Friday night’s dinner was a near carbon copy of the previous week’s dinner, except Rhodey stayed long enough to tuck Morgan in bed, which put the little boy over the moon. But once again, Rhodey left earlier than usual, leaving about twenty minutes after Morgan was in bed. Pepper supposed it was okay since without Morgan around them, things felt awkward. Too awkward.

 

She went to bed that night cursing herself, knowing _she_ was the reason for the awkwardness between them. More to the point, she knows it was the kiss, the **kiss** that was the reason he hardly came around her or Morgan anymore. She wished with all of her might that she’d thought it out before she had kissed him because although she had meant it mostly for the night out as a thank you, he had obviously taken it another way entirely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the ONLY for today, however, I am going to be updating the next day after this one.

“Mr. Hogan is calling, Mrs. S,” FRIDAY stated. 

 

It was Saturday morning, and while Pepper had plans to go out later in the day with Morgan. Happy was currently back at his own place, so she wasn’t expecting to hear from him until they were about ready to go out. She wondered why he’d be calling her right now? Well there was only one way to find out. She picked up the phone, hesitating before answering.. 

 

“FRIDAY, is Morgan still watching his show?” 

 

“Yes, ma’am, he is.”

 

With that confirmation. Pepper hit the talk button and raised the phone to her ear, “Hello, Happy?”

 

“Hey, have you turned on the TV this morning?”

 

“No, I haven’t except to let Morgan catch up with a couple of his favorite shows. Why?”

 

“You need to turn it on now, any news channel, and  _ don’t _ let Morgan see or hear it.”

 

Fear struck her entire being like a jolt of lightning at his cautionary words, and her mouth was dry as she asked. “Why? Happy, what’s going on? What’s happened?”

 

“Just turn on the news and remember what I said.”

 

“Hello?” she said into the phone although she knew he’d hung up already.

 

Oh, man, what had happened for him to call her like that? There was only one way to find out and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. Still she steadied herself, peeked into the living to make sure her son was still enthralled with his program, and then returned to the kitchen to turn on the rarely watched, small TV.

 

“FRIDAY, let me know if Morgan starts to come in here,” Pepper said, changing the TV’s channel to a news station.

 

“Of course, Mrs. Stark.”

 

Her heart almost stopped when she turned it to a national news channel and saw the words **AIRPORT UNDER SEIGE**

 

“Oh please tell me this isn’t the airport James was supposed to be flying to the conference from. It isn’t, is it, FRIDAY?” She already knew the answer to her question because there’s no way Happy would have called her if he wasn’t already sure of the fact himself.

 

“I’m afraid that is indeed the airport Colonel Rhodes was supposed to catch his connecting flight from, ma’am.”

 

“Oh my….” she breathed, and then turned up the volume on the TV.

 

“If you’re just joining us, we’re here outside the Dallas/Ft. Worth International Airport where a siege and  _ possible _ hostage situation seem to be ongoing within the airport’s interior. At this current time, we do not know how many hostiles there are or how many casualties there maybe but are reports of weapons fire being heard from within…”

 

The reporter droned on from there but Pepper heard very little of what he was saying. All, literally  _ all _ she could think about was how there was a real possibility that someone she loved was caught in the middle of very dangerous and  _ deadly _ situation! 

 

If James was there…

 

_ If _ James was there!

 

With a trembling hand, she picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

 

It went straight to voicemail

 

_ Calm down, Ginny! Just because it went through to voicemail doesn’t mean he’s there in the middle of that!”” After all, he hadn’t had the habit of not answering your phone calls right away for over three weeks now. Why should today be  _ any  _ different? _

 

“It should be _ different  _ today because I need to know that he’s safe, and  **not** in the middle of a possible hostage situation!” she muttered, dialing his number again.

 

Once again, her call went through to voicemail.

 

She was about to try again when FRIDAY spoke, “Morgan’s TV programs have concluded, Mrs. Stark, and he’s---”

 

“Mommy?”

 

Pepper jumped a little at the sound of his voice. She glanced over at the TV screen and was grateful to see that FRIDAY had switched it off. Plastering a fake smile on her face she turned around to face her little boy. 

 

“Hey, honey, did your shows finish up?” she asked, sounding lame to her ears.

 

Morgan nodded, “Uh huh, all done.”

 

After a second or two of hesitation, she said, “Listen, sweetie, I know Mommy said we’d get ready to go after your shows finished playing, but something has come up. Mommy is going to need a little more time to finish up in here. So while Mommy is finishing up, we’re going to ask FRIDAY to play something else for you to watch in the living room, okay?” She hoped he wouldn’t respond by getting upset over the delay going out since one of the things she had planned to do was for them to go to the public park for a little while.

 

“Kay, Mommy!”

 

Smiling at him, genuinely this time, she told him, “Go on back out into the living room, and sit down. FRIDAY, would you please play Morgan a movie?”

 

“Certainly, Mrs Stark.”

 

“Thank you. Go on, honey. Mommy will try not to take too long finishing up.”

 

The little boy spun around and went a little faster into the living room than his mother normally would have liked. However, Pepper was so preoccupied with her thoughts of trying to reach James, to find out if he was safe and uninjured that she didn’t say anything to her son.

 

Dialing his number again, she held her breath hoping against all likelihood that her call wouldn't go to voicemail yet _ again _ , but of course it was a hope in vain. She sighed, hit the end button. With every minute that went by and she couldn’t reach him, she felt her fear deepening to the point she had to take some deep breaths with her eyes closed.

 

“Mrs. Stark, would you like for me to keep trying to reach Colonel Rhodes?” FRIDAY asked quietly when she hadn’t moved for well over a minute.

 

A couple more deep breaths, Pepper opened her eyes, “Not yet, FRIDAY, but thank you. I am going to try again a couple of more times, and then try one other thing. If he doesn’t answer or get back to me after those things, I’ll let you try.”

 

“Very well.”

 

Nodding, taking a deep breath, she pressed the speed dial number assigned to James Rhodes, and hit the send. Once more she had got the same results as she had gotten again, with the second attempt yielding no better results. Finally she opened a text window, and hurriedly typed out a message to him.

 

**[[James, PLEASE reply to me the MOMENT you get this message. We’ve heard abt whats going on at the airport.]] -- Sent 9:43am**

 

Five agonizing minutes went by as she waited and prayed he would answer her text.

 

But nothing happened.

 

There was no response.

 

“God,  _ please _ let him be okay. I can’t take losing him too. Not after losing Tony.  _ Please _ , God.” 

 

_ I… _

 

_ I love him… _

 

Her thoughts were cut off when the doorbell rang.

 

It was completely irrational, she knew, but for a second she hoped that  _ he _ was on the other side of the door. Her hope was quickly dashed when FRIDAY announced that it was Happy who was actually at the door.

 

“Let him in, will you, FRIDAY?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Happy appeared in the kitchen less than a minute later, either having been told by the AI where she was or having made a good guess. One look at his face when he came into the kitchen told her the answer to her priority questioned after she asked, “Did Morgan notice you when you came in?”

 

Happy shook his head, “No, he’s too absorbed in whatever the heck that was he’s watching. Were you able to get a hold of him?” He knew the answer to the question but he hoped he’d misread her.

 

Pepper sighed, “No, I haven’t… and neither have you, right?”

 

“No, I haven’t.”

 

She felt the tears rush to her eyes. She bit her lip, and closed them. She was trying not to breakdown because she knew if Morgan heard her crying, it would scare him, really scare him because she knew there would be a lot of sobbing involved. Happy must have known she was two seconds away from completely losing it because suddenly his hands were holding hers, and she heard his voice.

 

“Hey, hey, listen to me. Just because we can’t reach him doesn’t mean it’s because he’s there in the middle of all that mess! He’s probably already on his plane to his destination, and you know how commercial flights don’t like people being to get or make calls during a flight. I bet his phone’s on what they call flight mode or something.”

 

Pepper didn’t move for what seemed like forever but was only a few seconds, then she nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure that’s it. His phone’s on flight mode and that’s why our calls are going to voicemail. Oh,  _ why _ didn’t he just take one of  _ our _ jets to where he needed to go?”

 

Happy raised his eyebrows when she murmured a curse word, something that was usually a rare thing for her, especially since Morgan came along. He however didn’t comment as he agreed with how she felt. He could tell things hadn’t been… _ normal _ between the two of them for a few weeks now. But that shouldn’t have made Rhodes want to take a commercial flight, should it? Surely the man knew Pepper was more than willing to allow him use of her own personal resources no matter  _ whatever _ was going on with them.

 

Pepper in the meantime, was trying to calm herself down because James was absolutely safe and fine. He’d give her a call when he landed, turned off flight mode on his phone, and saw all the messages he missed. She’d feel silly over panicking so badly over this and calling him, having Friday call him so many times but that’d be fine with her because it’d mean that he was going to be okay.

 

Wiping her eyes, she looked at Happy, “I’m… I’m gonna go get ready so we can go out like I’d planned today. It’s a beautiful day outside and I want Morgan to get some of the sunlight. I want to get some of it too. Could you go stay with him while I finish getting ready?”

 

“Sure, no problem.”

 

“Thanks, Happy,”

 

* * *

Once Pepper was ready they went out for a few hours going to lunch, the park, and running the few errands she needed to run. She didn’t tell FRIDAY to stop calling Rhodey’s phone while they were out because she wanted to know he was okay by hearing his voice as soon as possible.

 

But she got no calls while they were out.

 

As a result, she picked at her lunch, and cut her son’s time at the park short by ten minutes.

 

When they got back home, Happy offered to keep an eye on Morgan so she could go watch the news, and find out what was going on in the situation at the airport. She thanked him, and hurried to her bedroom, and locked the door behind her. The TV flickered on without her having to touch any of the controls. FRIDAY knew she was anxious to sew what was going on since she still had not heard from Colonel Rhodes yet.

 

“If you’re just joining us or haven’t heard the news today, the Dallas/Ft. Worth International Airport has been under siege since around 8:30 this morning and is now going into its sixth hour with no end in sight. Federal authorities, in concert with the Avengers, are working to resolve the--”

 

“Mute. FRIDAY, why are the Avengers there with the federal authorities?”

 

Of course the Avengers they were talking about were not the same Avengers of years past. They couldn’t be the Avengers of old, since after the War with Thanos, most of those who had survived, had hung up their superhero shingles, and went to make private lives for themselves. Thankfully since the War, things had been quiet in the supervillain front, but not always. Thankfully once more, at the first super powered crisis they’d face, a new team had stepped forward to try and fill the shoes of all the fallen and or retired heroes.

 

Try was the keyword because for all their issues and differences, there would never be another team of superheroes like the _ original _ Avengers had been.

 

Never.

 

“The Avengers II were called in, ma’am, after reports that several of the hostiles were displaying signs of being Inhuman.”

 

Inhumans.

 

Great.

 

“Do we know which of the Avengers II are there, FRIDAY?”

 

“No, Mrs. Stark, the authorities have not disclosed that information. However, I would hypothesize that Quake is one of those present as several small scale earthquakes have been recorded around the airport area.”

 

They’d sent an Inhuman to deal with rogue Inhumans?

 

Sure she knew Quake, Daisy Johnson had been an agent of SHIELD before joining the Avengers II. But the fact she’d been in SHIELD wasn’t exactly confidence inspiring, since she hadn’t always followed their rules. Agent Johnson hadn’t exactly been labeled a rogue agent but she didn’t have a spotless record with them either. Still as long as she could help them to resolve this situation, her record with SHIELD didn’t matter in the slightest.

 

Her eyes continued to scan the information scrolling by on the news channel, and when she saw the words  **CONFIRMED FATALITIES** among them she immediately said, “Sound on.”

 

“...right. We have are receiving reports of confirmed fatalities as a result of the siege at  Dallas/Ft. Worth International Airport. Nine people are confirmed to be dead at this hour. I repeat, nine people have confirmed to be dead at this hour because of the ongoing siege at Dallas/Ft. Worth International Airport. Pending the notification of next of kin, he authorities have not released their names to the public…”

 

“FRIDAY, can you find out if… if James is one of the fatalities?” she asked, her tone lifeless.

 

The AI hesitated in answering.

 

“Please, FRIDAY, I need to know if I… if he’s dead.”

 

“I’ll see if I can access the information, ma’am.”

 

She wasn’t JARVIS but of course the AI knew enough not to try to access a federal database without taking precautions, so Pepper wasn’t worried about the authorities tracing anything back to her. But the authorities tracing something like this back to her was the last thing on her mind, and to be perfectly honest, it was the very least of her worries if James was dead.

 

If James was dead.

 

The phrase sounded as awful in her mind and heart as what Helen Cho had said when she had told them Tony was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening. 

 

It was happening  _ again _ .

 

She was going to lose the man she loved, or had already lost him, and the worst part of what had happened was that he didn’t know how she felt about him. He didn’t know how she felt about him because she was a coward. She was afraid that if she told him how she’d been feeling for some time now, it would ruin their friendship. As it was, she had almost ruined it with the innocent kiss she’d given him three weeks ago.

 

If he had reacted that way to a kiss on the cheek,  _ how _ was he going to react to her telling him that she loved him, and not only as a friend but as someone she could see herself spending the rest of her life with?

 

_ Oh, who cares! _ she thought,  _ If he’s okay, if you get to see him again, you  _ need  _ to tell him how you feel! _

 

It was an eternity or rather felt like an eternity before FRIDAY spoke again.

 

“Mrs. Stark, I have news regarding the list of the airport fatalities.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Mrs. Stark, I have news regarding the list of the airport fatalities.”_

Pepper sat down on her bed at hearing this announcement, and after a couple of breaths said, “Go ahead, and tell me. Is he on the list of the dead, FRIDAY?”

 

“No, ma’am, Colonel Rhodes is _not_ on the list of the dead.”

 

Such relief washed over her soul that she thought she would pass out from it. Her relief was quickly replaced by guilt. Guilt because she could celebrate James would be coming home to her while  somewhere in the United States or perhaps from other parts of the world, there were nine families who didn’t yet know they had lost someone they loved.

 

“It’s over!”

 

The reporter’s jubilant words rammed their way through her thoughts, and Pepper looked up at the TV screen again.

 

“That’s right! The siege at the Dallas/Ft. Worth International Airport has ended, everyone! Just moments ago, the authorities in conjunction with the Avengers II brought to an end the state of siege that had been ongoing at Dallas/Ft. Worth International Airport since 8:30 this morning. A siege after a group of super powered individuals that have since been identified as belong to the Inhuman part of the pop--”

 

“TV off!” Pepper said, picking up her cell phone again, pressing the speed dial, praying she’d get anything but his voicemail again.

 

The phone rang and rang until once again it went through to voicemail. Her shoulder slumped as she pressed the end button yet again. She was about to put the phone down when she first felt the vibration of the notification, followed by the actual text notification sound. Holding her breath in hopes that it wasn’t someone else besides _him_ , she turned her phone over to look at the screen.

 

**[[I’m okay. Ill call you bck when I can.]] -- Received 3:39pm**

 

After trying and receiving nothing but silence in reply, the only thing she could do for about a minute was stare at the words. When she finally snapped out of it, she wrote a short message.

 

**[[ Ill keep my phone with me.]]**

 

She didn’t send that message, deciding to delete it she wrote instead.

 

**[[ Ill be waiting.]] -- Sent 3:43pm**

 

Pepper returned to the living room. Morgan was on the couch, a toy truck being driven along its surface, his little mouth busy making engine noises. Although Happy was trying his best to keep a smile on his face for Morgan’s sake, she could tell that he was had a migraine coming on, and would need to be relieved very soon.

 

“Okay,” she said coming back into the room,drawing their attention, “I think I can take things from here, Happy… that is if you have something you need to do at your place?”

 

Morgan had quietened, and was listening to them.

 

“Uh yeah, actually there is… that is if you’re going to be home for the rest of the day?”

 

“We should be home the rest of the day. Something comes up, I’ll call you, hmm?”

 

The security man nodded, slowly got to his feet, and walked over to her quietly asking in her ear, “Any news?”

 

Her reply was to show him the text messages from Rhodey.

 

“Thank God,” he said,

 

“Yes, thank God,” Pepper agreed.

 

“Well. I’ll see you later. Wanna say bye to your old uncle, Morgan?”

 

The little boy immediately dropped his truck, scooted off of the couch, and ran over to Happy when he wrapped his arms around the man’s legs. Happy bent over to scoop him up in his arms, saying, ”Hey, hey take it easy there, bug guy. My legs ain’t what they used to be you know. Can I have a hug, kiddo?”

 

Little arms immediately wrapped around his neck, and once more, Pepper found herself fighting back tears as she watched them. Happy held him for a few seconds, then eased him down to the floor, “Love you, kid.”

 

“Love boo.”

 

Happy ruffled his hair a little, then after a nod to Pepper left them alone.

 

Morgan returned to the couch to play with his truck but didn’t get any further than a single push or two before his mother snapped out of her fog, “Hey, I think it’s time for you to have a little quiet time.”

 

“No wan quiet time.”

 

She walked over to the couch, and leaned over so she was at his level, “Morgan, what did Mommy just tell you? Now you need to go put away your truck in the toy box so Mommy can put you down for quiet time.”

 

He looked her in the eye, and said, “No!”

 

With this final expression of defiance from him, she reached down to pick him up. She carried him over to the rarely used used _naughty corner_ and plopped him down on the little wooden chair that was used for time outs. She bent over again so once more she was at his level, and told him, “Morgan, Mommy is putting you into time out because you didn’t put away your truck like Mommy asked you and you told Mommy no.”

 

With that she walked away, then went over to the timer she kept on the mantle for this, and set it for five minutes. Once the timer was set, she went to sit down on the couch, getting out her laptop to read a few emails while her little boy served his time. However a minute into the countdown, Morgan got up and thinking his mother wasn’t watching him, _tried_ to sneak up to the couch to get his truck. Just as his little hand was reaching out to get the toy, Pepper lifted her eyes, and gave him a disapproving frown.

 

Without a word, she put aside her laptop, grabbed his hand, and walked him back out to the corner where she returned him to the chair. She then went over and reset the timer, then returned to the couch. She watched Morgan pouting as he sat there for about a minute then, she went back to her emails.

 

The little boy waited another minute to go by then he stood up again. Before he could take one step, he noticed his mother was watching him again, and returned to his seat. He watched as his mother then got up to reset the timer, this time carrying it over to where she was sitting and then went back to what she’d been doing.

 

“Mommy!” he whined after a minute, “Mommy! ‘M **booooooooooorred** ”

 

She didn’t respond to him, continuing to scroll through her emails.

 

He tried calling her name a couple more times, and after she continued with ignoring his attempts to get her attention, he settled down for the rest of his time out.

 

Pepper only looked up when the timer chimed. She put aside her laptop then walked over to her son, who sat when his arms crossed, and appeared to be still pouting over being put into time out. She knew there was only way to see if his attitude was still defiant or apologetic.

 

She crouched down in front of him, and knew it wasn’t a good sign when he immediately looked away from her. Still she went ahead, and said, “Morgan, Mommy put you in time out because you said no to Mommy, and didn’t want to do what Mommy said when she said it was quiet time. Now you need to please tell Mommy that you’re sorry.”

 

“SORRY!” he in a loud, insincere tone.

 

Inwardly his mother sighed, stood up, and set the timer again for five minutes, She then pulled her laptop back onto her lap. Her son made his displeasure at continuing to be in time known by turning towards the wall, and kicking his foot against the wall. Pepper knew he was trying to get a reaction out of her, and more to the point, trying to get her to give him some of her attention. Since that part of the wall had a stone face to it, she ignored him, knowing he’d stop when she didn’t give him the attention he was vying for. He stopped kicking the wall half minute later.

 

Pepper found herself hoping that by the time the timer went off again, he’d be ready to give her a genuine apology for his behavior. He still had a little over three minutes to go on this current round of time out. She noted that after his failed attempt to draw her attention, he took a hold of the back of his chair, and rested his head on his hands. His little shoulders had slumped, and was she just hoping too much but he was rubbing his eyes with one balled little fist.

 

The timer chimed again, and immediately she was on her feet again, having already set aside her laptop in order to keep an eye on her son, She walked over to the corner, crouched down again, and asked, “Morgan, are you ready to tell Mommy you’re sorry for telling Mommy no and not listening to her earlier?” When the little boy turned around, she could see tears in his eyes, and his little head nodded.

 

“I ssssssorry, Mmmmmommy!”

 

“Apology accepted. Oh, sweetie, come here.” she said, opening her arms.

 

Morgan flew off his chair and into her arms, burying his face into her neck, sobbing.

 

Pepper stood up, her arms still wrapped around him. Rubbing his back she started down the hallway towards his room. More than ever she could tell her little boy needed not just some quiet time but he was in need of a nap as well.

 

Emerging from Morgan’s room three minutes later, she returned to the living room, and sat down heavily on the couch. Laying down, she found herself unusually tired after the mild dramatic episode with Morgan, considered taking a nap herself. She had been right about her son needing a nap since it took about two minutes to get the little boy asleep once she laid him down in his bed. If she wasn’t waiting for James to call, and if she wasn’t afraid of missing his call, she would take a short nap.

 

Still she couldn’t help it when her eyes began to slip close. She reopened them a few times, yawning, fighting to keep awake. It was a battle she lost without even realizing it because the next thing she knew, the sound of her cell vibrating against the end table’s surface.

 

Murmuring a word under her breath that she was glad her son was not there to hear, Pepper reached for the phone, sitting up. She didn’t check the screen to see who was calling because she _knew_ who it would be. Hitting the answer button she quickly put the cell to her ear, “Hello?”

 

“Hi.”

 

Although his voice sounded bone weary, possibly down to the core of the soul tired, and except for the times she had first heard Tony’s voice again following the times his life had been in danger, she had never been more relieved to hear the voice of someone again. She had been so  afraid she’d never hear his voice again in this life. Her vision blurred and her eyes overflowed with tears before she could stop them. She did her best to keep her voice steady when she spoke.

 

“”Hi… are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just tired… and a little banged up.”

 

“Oh my--”

 

“It’s okay, Ginny! I’m okay! I promise I’m not seriously hurt… just got a dislocated shoulder.”

 

“Oh my… are you with a doctor or someone who can take care of your shoulder?”

 

“I’m at the hospital. There was a huge pile up on the highway to top off what happened at the airport so I’ve not been seen by a doctor yet. But don’t worry, I’m not hurting.” _Much._

 

“You know, James, you really don’t have to lie to keep me from worrying even more about you. I can hear it in your voice.” She heard him sigh.

 

“Okay, I am hurting **some** but I’ve felt worse. They gave me something to take the edge off until one of their doctors can get to me.”

 

“Oh, okay. Good…” _I guess._ “Did they… the ones who did this recognize you?”

 

“I can’t talk about it in details but… yes right before the teams came rushing in… they recognized me.”

 

“Did they hurt…” she didn’t finish that sentence.

 

“No, not really.”

 

Pepper suspected he was lying again, _knew_ he was lying because he did have a dislocated shoulder after all. But she decided it was better to let that sleeping dog continue to lie.

 

“Look I’m sorry but I need to hang up now, Gin. I’m having a hard time staying awake right now… even with my shoulder hur… aching as much as it is right now.”

 

“Oh, of course! Sorry for keeping you on the phone for so long!” She knew that they couldn’t have been talking for more than five minutes, if _that_ long. Still he was injured, and mildly drugged, and she didn’t want to--

 

“I’m hanging up now.”

 

She bit her bottom lip, then said, “Okay… uh feel better soon, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And let me… us know when you’re able to come home? I want to send the jet to bring you back.”

 

There was only silence on the phone, for so long she as sure he’d hung up.

 

Then he said, “I’d argue with you but I really can’t think right now.”

 

It hurt to hear him in obvious pain and disorientation, “Just let me know something, okay?”

 

“I will. Talk to you soon.”

 

“Talk to you soon.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Even after the line went dead, she kept the phone to her ear for several seconds. Why? She didn’t know why. She only knew she wanted him to first be out of pain but she also wanted him back home _now_. Dislocated shoulder aside, he has said he was okay but she knew until she laid eyes on him, she wouldn’t be fully convinced that were the case until she did.

 

With a sigh, she lowered her cell at last, and placed it down on the end table. She crossed her arms over her body, hugging herself, feeling oh so cold and oh _so_ alone right in this moment.  

 

* * *

Pulling the curtain back, Pepper looked down to her son to make sure that he could see out of the window too, then returned her eyes to the driveway. Happy had called almost thirty minutes ago to tell her they’d arrived at the airport, and they’d be home in about thirty or so minutes. They passed a couple of minutes watching the birds outside flitter from here to there, then back again.

 

Morgan let out an excited squeal when the car pulled into the driveway and parked.

 

Placing the little boy down on the floor, she followed him over to the door, and as she opened it she said, “Remember how Mommy told you that Daddy’s got some big owies and you need to be gentle with him. Okay?”

 

The tyke nodded, “I mber, Mommy.”

 

“Good. Now let’s go welcome Daddy back home.”

 

She opened the door, and tried to keep Morgan from bounding out of the same door, but _just_ missed catching the little boy, “Morgan, slow down please!” But the boy didn’t seem to hear her and kept running towards the car.

 

“Hey, there! Slow down, kiddo!” Happy said, intercepting his favorite nephew and small charge. When Morgan tried to get around him, he wrapped his arms around the child’s waist and picked him up off the ground.

 

“Wet me go, Unca Happy!” he cried when he was brought up in the man’s arms.

 

“No, sorry, no can do, kiddo. Not if you’re going to be charging your hurt uncle!”

 

“Wan down!”

 

Pepper caught up to them, and held her arms out to take her son. “Thank you, Happy.”

 

“Down, Mommy! Wan down!”

 

She gave her son a sterm look, “Since you seem to have forgotten part of what Mommy said, Mommy will put you down when we go back inside. Okay? And do not pout, mister, or you’ll be put down into time out when we go back in the house.” She could tell that he really wanted to pout and possibly do more, but he kept calm which allowed her to focus what was going on at the car.

 

Rhodey was still sitting inside the car. He hadn’t gotten out yet, not because of the fact he was waiting on Happy to open the door, but because he’d seen his son… godson running towards the car as fast as his little legs were capable of carrying him. He had missed the little boy as much as he had missed his mother, but him getting inadvertently hurt by the tyke wouldn’t be a good thing for either of them. He was glad when Morgan was wrangled in first by Happy than by his mother.

 

Once Happy knew his nephew wasn’t going to be charging again, he walked back over to the car to, and opened the door. Because it was the shoulder of his dominant hand that had been injured, it took a second for Rhodey to maneuver his way out of the car. Happy was unsure whether or not he should offer the other man his hand, then said to heck with it when he hesitated a moment too long.

 

Some guys might have refused the offer of help out of pride or whatever, but not James Rhodes. He had spent enough time in the military to know _when_ to swallow your pride and _accept_ help. He put his hand in Happy’s, gripped the other man’s hand, and pushed off with his legs as the security man pulled up a little. Once he was up, he released the hand, nodded, and let go of Happy’s hand, “Thanks.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

Rhodey then turned towards the house where Pepper and Morgan were watching them intensely. A flood of emotions almost overwhelmed him because the situation at the airport had been so much worse than he’d let on with Pepper in their conversations over the last few days. At one point he had been sure he was going to die.

 

In the moment he believed he was looking death square in the eyes, a thought had flashed through his head. He’d thought, _If I come out of the other side of this alive, I want… I_ am _going to make things right with Ginny._ He knew making things right knew involved telling her how he felt about her, and Morgan, and in reality he knew it might make things worse between them, but he _had_ to do it.

 

It’d be a betrayal of his friendship with Tony, but he couldn’t lie to her or himself about how he felt any more. He just _prayed_ she wouldn’t be offended, and wouldn’t want nothing else to do with him again because she was more than just someone he’d promised he’d watch over for his dying best friend. She _is_ the woman he knows he wants to be with for the rest of their lives… if she’ll have him that is.

 

Taking a breath, he started walking towards them slowly, smiling as he went.

 

“Welcome home,” Pepper simply said when he stopped in front of them.

 

“Thanks, it’s good to be home again. Hey, champ--”

 

Morgan immediately reached out towards him indicating he wanted his godfather to take him. As much as it pained him to deny the little boy, Rhodey shook his head, “No sorry, bud, not right now.”

 

The boy whined.

 

“Sorry, but I would drop you,” he said, touching his injured shoulder with his opposite hand, “But I missed you while I was gone. Did you miss me? I hope you did, but not too much. Did you?”

 

“No!” the little boy replied.

 

“Morgan Anthony Stark, you know that’s not true! You missed Daddy too!”

 

“Did not!”

 

Pepper gave him an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, James, but he’s been in a cranky mood all morning.”

 

“It’s okay. I know he doesn’t mean it.”

 

“Well thank you but I think after lunch, someone’s going down for a nap.”

 

At the word nap, Morgan kicked his legs, and cried the word, “No!”

 

“But first I think someone is going into time out. Happy, can you--”

 

He nodded, “I got them.”

 

She nodded, and started back towards the house, talking quietly to her son as she walked.

 

Rhodey entered the house right in the middle of Morgan’s time out, and as a result he was reluctant to say anything to Pepper. However while keeping an eye on her son, she came over to him.

 

“Your room’s already. The bathroom’s been cleaned and there are fresh sheets on the bed.”

 

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to do that, Ginny.” He would be staying with them for a few days while his shoulder, ribs, and head healed a little. Yes, he had more injuries than he’d let on with her including a few cracked ribs and a mild concussion. His doctor in Texas released him only with the promise he’d stay with a friend for a few days and follow up with his own doctor.

 

“ _Yes_ , I did, and it was no trouble at all.” She was cut off from saying anything further as the timer went off.

 

Happy returned about that time. He had carried Rhodey’s luggage to his room for him since again he was down one arm with having to wear a sling for his injured shoulder. So with one last look in Pepper’s direction, and a nod of thanks to the other man, Rhodey decided to visit his room for a few minutes while Pepper wrapped things up with her son.

 

Fortunately, it only took one round of time out for Morgan to be contrite and the little boy readily apologize to his mother when she went to get him. She thought he owed an apology to James too but when she turned around, she didn’t see him anywhere. She supposed he’d gone to his room for a little to himself before lunch. But just to be sure he wanted to join them for lunch, she sent a message through FRIDAY and quickly got a confirmation that yes he would be having lunch with them.

 

Before they had lunch Pepper insisted that Morgan give the apology she felt he owed his godfather for what he’d said earlier.

 

Rhodey had already forgotten what the little boy said. But since he didn’t want to contradict Pepper, so when he brought him out of time out, he sat down to make things easier for Morgan to be at his eye level.

 

“Morgan, I think you have something you need to say to Daddy.”

 

The little boy was sitting beside him on the couch, fidgeting by running a little finger over the fiberic. He wasn’t looking up at all.

 

“Morgan?” Pepper prompted.

 

Morgan mumbled something neither of them could distinguish.

 

“What was that, sport?”

 

“Sorry.”

 

He had mumbled again but this time he was more clear and they could understand him.

 

Rhodey was glad his good arm was facing nis nephew because it meant he was able to wrap his arm across the little shoulders, and pull him closer to him. He winced a little from the pain the movement caused his cracked ribs but went on, “Oh, that’s okay, buddy, apology accepted, and it’s forgiven. Okay?”

 

At hearing him say it’s forgiven, Morgan looked up, and then threw his little arms around his godfather’s middle.

 

He wished he could have prevented the hiss that escaped his lips but he couldn’t and immediately they both heard Pepper.

 

“Be careful, sweetie. Remember what Mommy said about Daddy having a bunch of big owies?” she gently reminded him.

 

“Oh sorry, Daddy,” he said pulling away.

 

Of course he wanted to assure Morgan that it was okay, but the boy had inadvertently found some of the more tender spots on his body and instead of speaking he was forced to take in a few breaths. Once he had his breath back in his lungs, he smiled at him, “It’s okay, I know you just forgot for a second.”

 

Pepper let them have a second, then asked, “Okay, who’s ready to have some lunch?”

 

“Me! Me! Me!” Morgan exclaimed, hurriedly scooting off of the couch.

 

Lunch were roasted turkey sandwiches and house salads for the adults from a local deli while Morgan had a PBJ banana rollup with whole wheat mac and cheese from the same deli. Afterwards, Pepper unfortunately had some work she couldn’t get away with not doing any longer but fortunately for her, Morgan’s quiet/nap time was the next thing up on the little boy’s loose schedule. She just hoped he’d go down without needing another visit to the _naughty corner_. With James home, she knew that visit to the corner might be a forgone conclusion if he decided playing with Daddy sounded a whole lot more fun  than having to be quiet or taking a nap.

 

Mentally crossing her fingers, she said, “Morgan…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you're a wee bit confused when you first start reading this chapter but stuck with it and hopefully everything clears up.
> 
> Double horizontal lines indicates it's a flashback scene!

“Doctor Banner has arrived, Mrs. Stark,” FRIDAY announced.

 

“Thank you, FRIDAY. Please ask Happy if he minds showing Bruce to his room if he hasn’t already?”

 

“He already has, ma’am.”

 

“Tell him I said thank you.”

 

“Of course.”

 

With that, Pepper went back to looking at her reflection in the mirror, trying to decide if there was anything else she wanted to do with her hair. She was turning her head back and forth looking at it when the voice of the other woman in the room told her, “I think your hair looks great and doesn’t need anything more done to it” She had it  up in a French twist, and even though the other woman was reassuring her, Pepper just wasn’t sure she that liked it.

 

But she stopped turning her head back and forth to look at Peter’s Aunt in the mirror, “You really think so? I mean I want it to look perfect--”

 

“Which it does!” May reaffirmed, walking over to stand behind Pepper, and placing her hands on Pepper’s shoulders, “James is going to think you look beautiful and _perfect_ when he sees you.”

 

“I hope so,” Pepper sighed.

 

“Trust me, he will.”

 

Nodding at the other woman’s reassurances, Pepper turned next to applying her makeup, which should have been second nature to her for as long as she’d been doing it. But today, of all days, it was giving her trouble, and she knew it was because of what this day of all days _was_. She’d had just been about to put on her blush, when suddenly she stopped as she raising the brush to her face.

 

Of course May saw her hesitation, then when she dropped the brush, and finally when her hands covered her face as it crumbled. As someone who had become one of Pepper’s friends over the last few years. she immediately hurried back over to Pepper’s side, and wrapped her in a hug as she started crying. She was careful not to mess up Pepper’s hair as she guided the other woman’s head to rest on her midsection.

 

May allowed Pepper to cry for a few moments, then gently asked, “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

 

Pulling away from her, Pepper turned around to grab a tissue off of her vanity, and dabbled at her eyes, noting that she’d had to reapply some of her eye makeup. She shrugged at May’s question, “I… I don’t know. I mean I’m getting married today. Why am I crying?”

 

“Maybe because the man you’re marrying today isn’t Tony,” May stated gently, readying herself for the other woman’s reaction.

 

Pepper, who had been wiping her eyes, stopped and looked at her, then nodded as the tears started up. She felt May’s arms encircle her as she crumbled again. Once more she cried for a few minutes then pulled away, and took a few breaths, “I can’t believe I keep crying like this! Because it’s not like I don’t love James or don’t want to be with him…”

 

“But?” May asked gently, sensing she’d left the word unspoken.

 

“But I really thought Tony would be the one I would spend the rest of my life with. He’s the one who was my soulmate, May, the love of my life. He could drive me crazy sometimes… okay, _most_ of the time but I loved him with every ounce of my being and could never really imagine my life without him in it. And I… I…”

 

“And you’ve had to all these years?” May supplied.

 

Pepper nodded, “Yeah.” She sighed, looking at her reflection, “Oh, May, do you think I should call this off? I know it would hurt James, and it might make things between us never the same. I mean should I _really_ be marrying him if I’m sitting in what will be _our_ room crying over my dead husband? Is marrying him what’s really fair to James?”

 

“I think only you know the answers to those questions, Ginny, but let me ask you this: Do you love James? I mean do you really _love_ him? If the answer is yes, then do you think Tony would want you to spend the rest of your life wishing he was still here and with you when it’s something that can never happen again? Or do you think he’d want you to move on with your life, love someone else if you found someone special to love, and get married again?”

 

Breathing shakily, she answered May’s questions, “I… I don’t think, May. I _know_ Tony would… and I know because he left me… left _us_ a message telling us that’s _exactly_ what he wanted.

 

* * *

* * *

On the eve of Rhodey returning to his own place, Pepper found she could no longer keep what she’d been wanting to say to him to herself.

 

Peter was spending the night with them again so he and Morgan could go “camping out” in the backyard together. But first, as the plan went, the four of them would have dinner together cooked on the grill. Peter had wanted to make the camping out experience as genuine as possible for the little boy, which in his mind included roasting hot dogs on an open fire. But there was no way Pepper would allow them to have an actual fire since Morgan was still too young. So with just a small change of  plans, the four of them would have hot dogs cooked on the grill under Pepper and Rhodey’s watchful supervision. The boys would then be left alone for their camp out, to sleep outside in their tent that had a skyline window in it for stargazing..

 

Dinner was almost at an end, and currently the only sound to be heard on the patio was that of Morgan’s laughter as Peter was telling the little boy the kind of jokes that little kids loved but usually made their parents groan.

 

Pepper had been quiet, far too quiet for most of the meal and had only broken her silence when Rhodey had said her in a voice only they could hear, “I think we need to talk.”

 

She immediately nodded in agreement, and shortly thereafter they’d said goodnight to both of the boys, wishing them a fun night before heading inside. Knowing FRIDAY would let them come into the house as needed to use the bathroom, they decided what little mess there was in the kitchen could wait, and went to Pepper’s bedroom suite to talk.

 

“At first neither one of us knew how to begin.”

 

“Because you were both still worried about ruining your friendship?” May asked.

 

Pepper nodded, “Yes.”

 

They had sat in nearly total silence for fifteen minutes after entering the room, as once again their fears about what _might_ happen if they opened up, and told each other what they were thinking or more importantly, what they were feeling.

 

“Do you remember how those three months when Tony was lost in Afghanistan felt? Ot what it felt like when he disappeared on the ship, and we didn’t know if he was even alive for weeks one end?” Pepper asked, when she could not take the silence any longer. She held her breath, silently praying that he’d accept what she was about to say to him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve never forgotten what it felt like when he was missing in Afghanistan… or during the time he was gone from Earth.” He almost asked her _why_ but he knew she’d tell him when she was ready.

 

Another few minutes of silence passed, then she softly told him, “Well, the hours I didn’t know whether or not you were… alive and okay at the airport felt… felt like those times with Tony. She held her breath when she finished saying this.

 

“Yeah, I imagine it did kinda feel that way to you... and I’m _sorry_ to have put you through something like that. Believe me if it wasn’t something I planned to happen. I just wanted to get to that conference.”

 

His reply sounded so apologetic and so oblivious to what she was trying to tell him that Pepper had found herself wanting to scream. Instead she took a deep breath, and tried again, “Do you know _why_ those hours you were in the middle of all that felt like it did when Tony was lost in Afghanistan?”

 

He thought he knew the answer to her question because he was feeling the very same thing. But like her, he was afraid to give voice to those feelings because _he_ felt the same way she did, and like _her_ he was afraid of ruining what they already had. He knew that it was cowardly to let _her_ be the first to say aloud those words, give voice to those feelings, but for all the times he’d been in live combat...

 

He _couldn’t_ bring himself say the words first!

 

He shrugged instead.

 

When she saw him shrug as his response, Pepper had second thoughts then instead of saying what she’d been thinking she said, “Never mind. It’s not important.” She started to leave the small sofa they were both sitting on and stopped when he put his hand on her arm.

 

“What? _What_ were you going to say, Ginny?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Somehow I don’t think that’s the case.”

 

“Well like I said, it wasn’t important.’

 

“Well if that were true, you would tell me what you started to say but I don’t know, then you thought better of saying it?”

 

Pepper sighed, very much aware that he was using some reverse psychology on her, but something told her she needed to give him the answer anyway. So with one last hope, wish, and _prayer_ that she wasn’t making a mistake she said the words she was so scared to say because of the repercussions they may bring.

 

“You want to know why those hours were so… so terrifying for me? It’s because I was _terrified_ that I was going to lose _you_ too and I… I....”

 

“What?” Rhodey gently prompted, touching her hand when she didn’t continue on.

 

“I couldn’t have taken it! I couldn’t take losing someone else that I love like that!”

 

What she said hasn’t surprised him, but he still didn’t respond immediately. Letting a moment go by, he then reassured her, “Yeah, I don’t think I could take losing someone… a friend either, I loved like that either.”

 

This was it.

 

What she said in the next moment would make or break their future from this point out.

 

She prayed one more time it wasn’t a mistake.

 

“No, no, when I say I couldn’t handle losing you I didn’t mean it just as a friend, James. I meant it as… as well you _know_ as something _more_ than just friendship. I… the love I feel uh for you isn’t just the one I feel when someone’s my friend. It’s deeper.” _Oh, so much deeper than just how I would love a friend._

 

”James?” she ventured when he didn’t speak or look at her for awhile.

 

Oh, man, she wasn’t sure what the look on his face mean but in her heart she _knew_ she had messed up everything that had already been between them _forever_. With a sad sigh while trying not to give into the tears that were suddenly clouding her vision, she turned her hand over to wrap her fingers around his, then squeezed, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you that. I hope you can forget it just enough if not completely so at least you’ll be able to come around for Morgan.” She didn’t want to wait for a reaction, but squeezed his hand again, and stood up to go into her bathroom until he left.

 

Pepper only got as far as the backwards tug on her arm that happened when he didn’t release her hand. Puzzled, she looked back at him, and finally saw a sign of reaction from him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback continues.

He had a smile on his face!

 

He pulled on her arm again, a gentle tug really, and before she knew what she was doing, Pepper was sitting down beside him again.

 

“Ginny, I _feel_ the same way as _you_ do,” he confessed right away as he didn’t want her to try to leave again.

 

Pepper felt her eyebrows hit the ceiling, “You _do_?!”

 

Rhodey nodded, “Yes, I _do_!”

 

“And you’re not saying that just to make me feel better about the fact I just ruined our friendship?”

 

“No! Of course I’m not! You haven’t ruined anything! I’m being completely _honest_ here, Ginny! I love you too!” he exclaimed, fighting the urge to kiss her.

 

_Whoa there, Rhodes! Take this one step at a time! She just heard you say that you love her! You don’t need to scare her or worse yet, offend her by doing something she might not be ready for yet!_

 

“Can I ask for how _long_ ? You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to, of course!” _But I’d really like to know the answer so please do!_

 

”Well, it wasn’t while Tony was… uh you know, with us.”

 

Of course it wasn’t! He would **never** do something like that to his best friend!

 

“”Actually that’s not entirely true, I didn’t have these kind of feelings for you then, but I _did_ love you in some way… only then it was more like the love you’d have for a--”

 

“Friend?”

 

“I was going to say more like for a _sister_ , but yes, friend too, I considered you a friend almost from the start of knowing you… or at least I saw you as a comrade in arms.”

 

“‘A comrade in arms’ hmm?”

 

He nodded, “Yes a comrade in arms. I mean I had to, I think, after being Tony’s friend for over a decade at that point. I mean, loving that man had its ups and downs, where sometimes more downs than it had ups because as my grandmother would have said, Tony would have tried the patience of Job!”

 

He laughed at his last statement, thinking about his late best friend, “But he was worth it, and having you there to help mitigate the downs helped a lot!”

 

She nodded, “I miss him, James. I miss him so much!”

 

“I know you do. I do too. I’d give anything to have him back, driving us both crazy--”

 

“But we can’t bring him back. As much as we might want him back, we _can’t ever_ bring him back,” she murmured, wiping away a tear.

 

“No… no we can’t.”

 

“But,” she started after a moment, “It doesn’t mean _we_ can’t have a good life or a future without him in it. Since we both feel the same, I believe we _could_. It’s just that…”

 

“You feel like by even having a thought like that, you’re betraying Tony in some way?”

 

“Yes, I do, because isn’t it a betrayal of him, James?”

 

“I… I don’t know, Ginny. I really don’t know.”

 

“So what do we do? Where do we go from here?”

 

“If I may cut into your conversation, Mrs. Stark, Colonel Rhodes?” FRIDAY spoke timidly.

 

“Yes, FRIDAY, what is it?” Pepper tiredly asked.

 

“I have something, ma’am, I think you and Colonel Rhodes need to hear.”

 

“Again what _is_ it, FRIDAY?”

 

“This,” the AI said simply.

 

“FRIDAY, are you recording?”

 

Pepper eyes widened at hearing one of the voices she had loved the most in her entire life speak again.

 

“Yes, Boss, I have re--”

 

“FRIDAY, what _is_ this that we’re hearing?” Rhodey asked, for Pepper when she nearly began hyperventilating and clutching her chest while covering her mouth.

 

A few seconds passed as the artificial intelligence debated on answering his question or apologizing for not telling then what the recording was before it began playing.

 

“It is a recording that Mr. Stark made before his death,” the female voice finally stated.

 

“Why haven’t we… or at least why hasn’t Ginny heard this before now?”

 

“Because, Colonel, Mr. Stark left specific instructions that you were only to hear it in the event of you and Mrs. Stark began to express having different feelings towards one another.”

 

He absorbed the information, then turned to the woman beside him, reaching out to squeeze her hand. When she finally turned her head in his direction and looked at him, he asked, “Are you okay?” He watched her take in several shaky breaths, then she nodded.

 

“Yeah.” When he gave her a skeptical look, she added, “I… I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting to hear _his_ voice out of the blue like that, that’s all.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Maybe we should save the recording and listen to it later?”

 

“No, I’m okay… really. I want to listen to it _now_ . I… I _need_ to listen to it right now.”

 

“Alright… if you think you’ll be okay?”

 

“I will be.”

 

“Just promise me that if you can’t handle it at any point, you’ll have FRIDAY to pause or stop the recording?”

 

“I will, James, I promise. But you too… if you need FRIDAY to stop the recording…”

 

“I’ll say something, I promise. Now are you ready?”

 

“Yeah… I’m ready.”

 

Neither one of them had to tell FRIDAY to start the recording up again.

 

“...cording capabilities are turned on, Boss.”

 

“Okay, well where do I start… how about checking the notes you made for when you did this, Stark?”

 

They couldn’t help the smiles spreading across their faces as they listened to Tony grumbling at himself. He continued to mutter as they heard the sound of pages turning. He then cleared his throat again, and when he did they gripped each other’s hands a little more tightly.

 

There was the sound of another breath being taken in followed by:

 

“Hey Pepper, hey Platypus…”

 

She looked over at Rhodey just in time to see him roll his eyes and shake his head.

 

“If FRIDAY is playing this for you, then two things have happened: First I’m dead… and I know you probably just covered your mouth with your hand, Pep. But in order for either one of you to ever hear this, I had to die first, which was followed by something else I am taking a guess will happen. Do you want to know what my guess is?”

 

They both waited for him to continue, not speaking aloud their guesses about what he had guessed about them. They didn’t have to because they knew that he knew about the turning point their relationship had started to take a few weeks ago.

 

“What? No guesses? No takers?”

 

“Tony…” Rhodey muttered.

 

“I heard that, Sourpatch!”

 

_I wish you really did hear me, Tones. Could hear me._

 

Another beat of silence then finally.

 

“Okay, since neither of you want to say it, I’ll go ahead. You two are either starting to have feelings or already have feelings for each other that goes beyond just being friends. You know the kind of feelings that you’d have for someone you’re dating… or are already officially girlfriend slash boyfriends with?”

 

If she had a mirror, Pepper was sure she’d find she was beet red when she looked into it. She didn’t dare venture a look in Rhodey’s direction but she was sure he was having a similar reaction.

 

“I would say I assume that I’m right about this, but there’s no need to guess because I _know_ I’m right. Plus there’s that saying about assuming anything. You know the one that says when you assume you make an… and the rest of that saying isn’t important. You both know what I’m talking about already… plus I am avoiding the subject. I need a drink… and don’t worry, honey, I mean water when I say I need a drink. FRIDAY, keep recording…”

 

“You got it, Boss.”

 

The next thing they heard was the sound of something, probably the fridge door, being opened then closed followed by Tony muttering about no cold bottles in there.

 

“Okay, new plan.”

 

The next sound was that of ice going into a glass, and the tap being turned on.

 

“Oh, please don’t tell me you drank out of the tap…” Pepper couldn’t help but mutter.

 

“Uh, Boss, may I suggest you forego drinking water from the tap and instead use the ice to chill water from one of the bottles?”

 

She looked at the ceiling, “Thank you, FRIDAY. Good girl!”

 

“Huh? What? Oh, good idea, FRI. I guess drinking water from the tap isn’t a good idea is it?”

 

“You’re welcome, ma’am.” the AI replied, a wistful tone in her voice.

 

More quiet as presumably, Tony filled the glass with bottled water, than drank some.

 

“Ah, nice refreshing H20… nothing like it to wet the whistle your whistle with! Now, where was I?”

 

There was more quiet that last almost a minute, then the sound of fabric rustling.

 

“I think I was saying I now you two are more than just friends now… and for all I know, maybe you’re even about to get married to each other right now. This might give you a shock, but I hope that’s the case. I hope you’ve reached or _will_ l reach that kind of point in your new relationship because I can’t think of _anyone_ who would be better for _either_ of you.

 

There is also no one I would trust more to be with either of you in this way. I especially mean this when I am talking about you, Rhodey. When it comes to Pepper… I can’t imagine she could ever meet anyone else outside of you who wouldn’t be in a relationship with he r _just_ for the money. But I know you, Platypus. It was _never_ about the money with you and me and I know with Pepper it won’t be about the money either. You’ll want to be with her because you _love_ her… and Morgan. 

 

She has so much to give to someone and deserves so _much_ to be loved in return.”

 

He sighed, and his voice turned infinitely sadder, full of anger and pain.

 

“I only wish I had realized sooner, and tried to worthy of being the man to give her the love she deserved. But before I had a harsh dose of reality, like the world didn’t revolve around me just because I was Tony Stark, thrown in my face in Afghanistan, I really didn’t deserve her. The only problem is I’m sure I didn’t deserve her afterwards either… which is why I worked so hard at being Iron Man. I wanted to be able to deserve her love in _some_ special way… well that and--”

 

“FRIDAY, pause playback!” Rhodey ordered, once he looked over and saw Pepper had put her feet up on the sofa and had buried her face in her knees, obviously sobbing.

 

The playback stopped immediately, and once Tony’s voice wasn’t filling the air around them, he reached over to wrap his arms around her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a little before midnight.
> 
> There will be a second update to follow ASAP!

“Are you _sure_ that you want to go on with this, Ginny?” Rhodey asked, clearly worried, as they returned to the sofa in her bedroom.

 

She nodded, “Yes, I am. But I think I might need to hold your hand while we listen to the rest.”

 

When he’d stopped the playback of the recording earlier, there had been a long break as Pepper cried her heart out over her lost love’s feelings of not being worthy of her. She often longed for him to be with her again because she missed him, but after hearing Tony say what he said, she wanted him with her again just so she could _show_ him that _yes_ he is every bit worthy.

 

Wrapping his hand around hers, Rhodey braced himself to continue on, and said, “Okay, FRIDAY, resume Tony’s message.”

 

“... well that and I was trying to redeem myself for all the years I spent _hurting_ the innocent people in world when I was a self-centered, oblivious, and not surprisingly _drunken_ haze. I don’t think I need to go into all of my character defects because this recording would be the longest in the history of the world, and I was kinda hoping to have it finished before you wake up, Pepper. 

 

Rhodey, I’m sorry I didn’t come see you during the time I had left, but I wasted so much time already and I _needed_ t o be with Pepper and my son as much as I could. I needed to make them my focus, the center of my world, because they always were. I mean I… well I think you _know_ how I feel about you too, Platypus, and…” 

 

His voice trailed off, and they heard his throat clearing.

 

“It’s okay, Tones, I know… and I understand.”

 

“... could you tell Peter why he never saw me the last few months I was alive? And could you tell him I’m sorry and… that I believe in him?” 

 

Rhodey nodded, “Will do, Tony.”

 

“Thanks, Honeybear.”

 

Two of the people Tony loved the most smiled at each with teary smiles, and listened as he muttered again.

 

“What next? I think I have about covered everything. Let me check my notes just to be sure.” 

 

They heard him humming something that sounded suspiciously like one of the rock songs he used to blast down in the workshop.

 

“Yep, I covered everything…” 

 

Pepper’s shoulders slumped at hearing this because it meant the recording, Tony’s _last_ message to them, to _her_ would be over soon.

 

“... except one _very_ important thing which is how Morgan is going to need a father…” 

 

There was a very long pause in which they could hear something, what they could not put a name to before Tony started talking again.

 

“As much as I wanted it to be _me_ who gets up in the middle of the night to change Morgan's diapers, or just rock him when he seems to be crying for no reason at all… and hold him his hands when he takes his first steps… to hear the first time he says dada… to somehow get down on the floor with this old, battered, and much abused body to play cars or blocks or whatever he wanted to play with… to teach him how to ride a bike… to help him with his school science project… to tell him what to do about the pretty girl he’s just noticed… to teach him how to drive… when he has his first job… when he graduates from high school and hopefully says he doesn’t want  to not follow in his old man’s footsteps and maybe picks somewhere besides MIT to go to college, which makes the ticker ache by the way at the thought but that’s okay if he doesn’t… and then when he finds a girl as amazing as his mom he wants to marry… and…” 

 

Tony’s voice broke there, and for a few seconds all they could hear was him taking in deep breaths, trying not to lose it.

 

Pepper’s watery eyes met Rhodey’s, and he put his other hand on top of hers.

 

Tony took another loud breath, drawing their attention back to the playback.

 

“Anyway, platypus, you get the idea. I just wanted you to know that since I can’t be there for Morgan like I want to be, I am so glad to know that _you_ will be. It’s really helped me in these final days I have left to accept the fact I won’t be there to be there to raise my son. I mean if I can’t be there to be his father, knowing that you, _are_ that you’re going to be there for him, is a great comfort because I can’t think of a _finer_ man for the job. I know--” 

 

“FRIDAY, pause playback!” Pepper exclaimed, after looking over at her companion.

 

She had been watching Rhodey as he started saying that part and watched as , a man she had only seen break down completely one other time, begin to crumble. He pulled his hands away from her so he could cover his face. His shoulders started to tremble, and she _knew_ that he was crying while fighting to not lose all of the control he’d learned in the military.

 

Like he did with her earlier, Pepper put her arms around him, and said with tenderness in his ear, “You don’t have to hide from me. Please _don’t_ hide from me, James. Let go.”

 

He shook his head, not looking at her.

 

“Please… I… love you. I don’t want you to hurt yourself by holding this in. So, please.. _.please_ let **go**?”

 

Seconds passed and she thought despite what she said, he’d try to keep in the pain he was clearly feeling. She sighed, resolved to give comfort the best way she could, and continued to keep her arms around him.

 

Then his hands dropped, and he _looked_ up at her.

 

Blinking away her own tears, she gave into her instincts, and after taking a Kleenex from its box, wiped away his tears. The tears were quickly replaced, and she wiped those. But it was a losing battle for as long as he was crying like this so she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, then pulled him forward. She felt him first try to pull away, then he relaxed against her, laying his head on her shoulder.

 

* * *

“Are you sure you want to continue, James?”

 

Nearly an hour had passed since they’d stopped the recording. After he’d let go for over half an hour, he finally pulled away from her, and as she watched went into her bathroom to wash his face. When he returned about ten minutes later, he looked a little more calm, his face cleaned from the tears that’d been there.

 

“Yes, I am sure.”

 

“We can finish this some other time if you need to.”

 

Shaking his head, “No, I think we _need_ to finish this tonight because when else will be have a night like this?  A night when there isn’t a chance Morgan is going to overhear our reaction to what we’re hearing? The present time couldn’t be more perfect with Peter’s here, and with him being outside with Morgan.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. We might not get another chance like this for awhile. Okay, let’s finish listening tonight.”

 

He nodded, and was just about to tell FRIDAY ro resume when she stopped him.

 

“Wait, I want to go make some tea first. I think I am going to need to it get through the rest of this recording.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You want some?”

 

“What?”

 

“Tea?”

 

“I could go for something way stronger than tea but--

“But you know I don’t keep that kind of thing in the house.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So do you want some tea?”

 

“Sure.”

 

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, both of the had streaming mugs of lavender lemon honey tea, they prepared to go back into the trenches. They sipped their teas for a few minutes after returning to her room, then placed the mugs down the coffee table. Pepper held out her hand towards him, and he entwined his fingers in hers.

 

“Let’s do this,.”

 

“FRIDAY, resume playback.”

 

“... I mean if I can’t be there to be his father, knowing that you _are_ is a great comfort because I can’t think of a _finer_ man for the job. I know that my son will be in the best hands there are when it comes to how he will be raised and cared for. That will be one less thing on my mind when… when I go……” 

 

There was another pause then...

 

"And I think it’s going to be soon… in the next day or so. I know you want to bawl your eyes out of over what I just said, Pep, but remember you’re listening to this _after_ I died, so please don’t start crying, honey. Okay?” 

 

Pepper nodded, trying to do as he asked.

 

“Okay, it’s getting late, and I should get back into bed with you now, Pep. I will after I say one more thing about Morgan. I know I won’t be there to hear it but… promise me… please promise me that no matter what our son wants to do with his life, you will give him _your_ support. I mean if he wants to take over the company after you, Pep, that’s fine. But only if it’s _what_ he wants to do. But if running the family company isn’t his passion in life…. And I can’t imagine how going to one boring board meeting after another would be for anyone… well except for you that is, Pep… but that’s beside the point.” 

 

She had rolled her eyes at the crack about the board meetings, then stopped. She could hear the weariness in his voice, and she knew he’d soon would be wrapping up this message. The thought made her sad because she didn’t want this recording to _ever_ end!

 

“Like I said if the company’s his passion, let him go for it. More power to him if it is. But if not… if he loves something else like… I don’t know, just being a circus clown… then promise me that you’ll be there to help our little boy be the _best_ clown he can be. Help him to become the _best_ clown in the history of clowns if that’s what he wants out of life.” 

 

There was a pause in the recording and Pepper started to ask FRIDAY if that was it since they couldn’t hear any sounds.

 

Then…

 

“I guess I really have said most everything that I need to say, so I’ll wrap this up…” 

 

Feeling a squeeze of her hand, Pepper looked at Rhodey, and could see the tears in his eyes too.

 

“Pepper, Rhodey… you know that I love you _both_ right? I am so sorry things came out the way they did… that I died. I want to be there so much, it actually hurts… more than I ever thought it would… almost to the point I want to ask Strange why this amulet thing he gave me isn’t working anymore!” 

 

He laughed, but it was one full of forced humor.

 

“Anyway, I’m sorry I am not going to be there anymore… but you know what? If I had to do it over again, if I already knew going into the fight that taking down Thanos was going to cost me my life… I would do it again without _any_ hesitation or any second thoughts because…” 

 

There was another long pause, and they didn’t have to see Tony in this moment to know he was struggling with some agonizing emotions.

 

“Because I love you _both_ ... so much… and Morgan. I know he’s a months away from making his entrance into the world… but I love him more than words can ever really express or tell. I would do all of this again without hesitation because I couldn’t bear the thought of being in a universe without you guys… or Morgan… or Peter… or all the other people I never got to meet that Thanos wiped out being in it... because they also had someone who _loved_ them too, you know? People who were left behind to mourn… and it wasn’t right or fair. 

 

Remember one of my final acts was one of great defiance in the face of an unimaginable tyranny… but it was also one of love.” 

 

A pause then…

 

“I love you both and if you haven’t realized it by now, you have my… blessing to start a relationship with each other. In fact I am rooting for it. You both deserve to be happy and loved and if those things happen by you being together, then **go** for it! Okay now that’s definitely it, as in... Finito. Arrivederci. Adios. Au revoir. Auf Wiedersehen, and sayōnara.  Okay, FRIDAY, you can shut it off now. I’m done.” 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter for this fic!
> 
> I will post the last chapter on Sunday!

“So, you never did give what could be considered a _real_ answer to my question about how long you’ve loved me as more than a friend?” Pepper pointed out after they’d been quiet for some time. When there was no answer from him looked over at him, thinking he must have fallen asleep, and indeed his eyes were closed.

 

“The reason I didn’t give you a _real_ quote, unquote answer, Ginny, is because I don’t know when how I feel about you started to change into what it is now. I only know the closest point in time I can pinpoint it to, is when you were giving birth to Morgan.”

 

“You’re _joking_ right?” she asked, her tone a surprised, incredulous one.

 

“No, I’m not joking. I am being quite serious.”

 

“But of all moments we’ve known each other…” _Before and after Tony_ , her mind supplied, “You picked _that_ moment as the moment when maybe your feelings for me started changing?”

 

Rhodey nodded, “Yes, why not?”

 

“Because of the fact I spent the entire time screaming my head off? Or maybe because of the fact when I wasn’t screaming my head off,  I was bawling my eyes out because I wanted Tony with me instead of you? Or maybe because of the fact I loo--”

 

“Whoa! Stop right there! I know having a baby is something I can never do as a man but I think anyone who has gone through giving birth or witnessed such a thing first hand can see _why_ they call the entire process labor. When you’re working that hard, especially for hours on end to bring a new life into the world, it’s expected that you’re going to get soaked with sweat, and that your appearance is allowed to be not up to your usual, _impeccable_ personal standards for a little while.”

 

_Especially when you were as beautiful as you looked the first time I saw you holding your son in your arms._

 

”Yes, I suppose so. But I was still a _wreck_ on all levels and I think you know that!”

 

He only smiled, not wanting to _argue_ too much with her on the point, and then he just raised his hands as a gesture of surrender.

 

“Oh my… I think the sun’s starting to come up!” Pepper declared as what the light she was seeing outside the windows meant.

 

Lifting his eyes to the windows, a surprised whistle escaped Rhodey’s lips before he agreed, “Yeah, I think the sun’s definitely coming up.”

 

“I can’t believe that we talked all night!” Or maybe she should believe it since they had really needed to talk out the things they had.

 

“Yeah we did really talk, didn’t we,” he agreed.

 

“Oops, did I say that out loud?”

 

“I think you did.”

 

“I’m glad we talked.”

 

“Me too. That awkwardness between us was getting _old_!”

 

She nodded, and then covered her mouth in shock when she yawned, “Okay, I guess we need to go to bed, try to get a few minutes of sleep before Peter and Morgan wake up and come inside of the house.”

 

Yawning, he agreed, “Yeah… we… probably should.”

 

Since he was in her room, he started to walk to the door to the hallway but stopped short before going out. Looking back at her, he saw her heading towards her bathroom to probably change into her sleepwear.

 

“Hey, Gin?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Same question to you: When did you realize your feelings for me had changed?”

 

Pepper shrugged, yawned again, then said, “I don’t know either. I’d have to think about it but there’s something I heard somewhere one time that said something along the lines that _Love isn’t loud like fireworks or cannons going off. Sometimes it just comes softly_.”

* * *

“Wow,” May said breathlessly, thinking about everything Pepper had told her, “That was some message Tony left behind for the two of you. Wow.” She had told May the gist of what Tony had said to them because the message was too personal really to be shared with anyone outside of the two of them really.

 

“Yeah, it was. It was _some_ message.”

 

“So what happened next? Is that why, when, and how you and James decided to start dating?”

 

Pepper nodded, “Yeah, that’s how things with James got to really going, and how we eventually arrived to this point where I’m having doubts about marrying him.”

 

* * *

 

* * *

They began their dating, their courtship slowly.

 

At the beginning, Morgan was included in most of the things they did together since he hadn’t yet started school, and Pepper didn’t want to call on Peter or Happy every time she was with Rhodey. They did fun things like go to amusements parks, age friendly movies or plays for Morgan, places for dinner where they’d all be happy, baseball games here or there, visited the planetarium and museums, and even enrolled in a few family art classes.

 

Then came the time Morgan started school. Pepper was of course a blubbering mess when her baby went off to school for the first time, but by the end of the first week, she was fine. Still it was hard not having Morgan with her, and it was an adjustment period for them both. But Morgan loved school from the get go, loved all the new things he was learning, hardly surprising though since he was a Stark after all.

 

Once he was settled into class, and Pepper was reassured that he was okay, both in participating in class, as well as being safe, she was better able to establish a new daily routine for herself. After dropping him off in the mornings, she would come back home, and do forty-five minutes to an hour’s worth of either yoga, meditation, or sometimes both. She’d then showered, got dressed in something comfortable unless she was scheduled to have a board meeting via satellite Lunch time would roll around, and FRIDAY always reminded her when it’d come and sometimes, Pepper would pause long enough to have something, but most days she just continued to work until it was almost time to go pick up Morgan from school. This was her routine for during the day while her little boy was away in kindergarten until one day Rhodey called.

 

“Hey, what are you doing for lunch today?” he had asked without preamble.

 

“Working. Why?”

 

“Oh, I thought maybe we could get some lunch together… if you’re up for it that is?”

 

Pepper paused her typing, considered, and sighed. “I’m sorry, James, but I’m in the middle of something I need to get finished for work. Could I take a rain check?”

 

“Yeah, of course, although I do have another suggestion. Why don’t I pick up something for us, and come to the house? That way you could keep working on whatever it is you need to work on and maybe have it finished by the time I get there?

 

“Okay, yeah, that’d work. I could have this finished or almost finished by the time you got here,” she answered while looking at her screen.

 

“Great! So any special requests for lunch?”

 

“None. Just get me a salad, no dressing from wherever you decide to go.”

 

“Alright then. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

 

“Keep safe.”

 

“I will. Bye for now.”

 

This began a weekly routine for them. They had lunch together at least once a week, sometimes twice a week. They usually ate at the house with Rhodey picking up the food for them, with other times Pepper would have it delivered for them.

 

They talked about things that they really couldn’t talk about when Morgan was with them, or sometimes they just enjoyed each other’s company and said nothing at all. Other times, they spent their time alone together exploring a more physical aspect to their new relationship by cuddling on the sofa together, or sometimes even a little necking thrown into the mix.

 

One day when he came from lunch, he stayed beyond the normal hour he usually stayed because they were talking, and had lost track of the time. It was getting close to time for Pepper to go pick up Morgan when Rhodey said, “I think we should go out on Friday night.”

 

She’d been rummaging through her purse, looking for her keys, half paying attention when she replied, “Okay, that’s fine. I’m sure Morgan would--”

 

“No, not with Morgan. Just us.”

 

She stopped rummaging, and looked at him.

 

“I think you know I love Morgan, and I love spending time with him, but I’d really like to go on a date where it’s _just_ us.”

 

Pepper hesitated a moment, then said, “Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay, I’d love to have a date where it’s just us too. Of course, it will depend on whether or not Peter or Happy can stay with Morgan.”

 

* * *

As it turned out, Peter was too busy with either school, work, or just being Spider-man that Friday. But Happy was in on the know about the fact that they had started seeing each other, was only to well happy to stay with Morgan. So once arrangements had been made with him, Rhodey confirmed the dinner reservations he’d made at their favorite restaurant a couple of towns over.

 

Afterwards, and after Pepper made a call home to check on how things were there, they decided to go see a movie. The romantic comedy movie they’d seen had turned to be a mediocre dud at best, but they’d had fun whispering snide remarks and laughing at the entirely wrong places, much to the annoyance of some of the other attendees.

 

When they returned to the house, Pepper asked if he wanted to come inside but Rhodey said no to her offer, and then after one last kiss that lasted a little while, he said goodnight.

 

This great first date set up and assured they’d have many more. They’d agreed to try for every other week for a date that was just them, and the other two who were in their small inner circle did their best to be available to stay with Morgan.

 

Months went by, then years and Pepper couldn’t believe that she was happier than she’d been in a long time… well since the man she had loved had died far too soon. On the morning she had awakened to find Tony dead beside her, and in the days that followed when she had to bury him, then give birth to their son without him with her,  she was all but certain she could never be as happy as she was before Thanos came into their lives like a wrecking ball. But these last few months… no _years_ she had spent now building a new love and life with James Rhodes had proven she was wrong.

 

She could be happy again.

 

She _was_ happy again.

 

Oh so _very_ happy!

 

So why, on this afternoon when she’d finish her work, and neither Morgan or her boyfriend were with her, did she find herself saying the words, “FRIDAY, play Tony’s message again.”

 

“Hey, Pep, I know you just asked FRIDAY to replay my message again for the… and I won’t say the number because I don’t know, you might not like hearing how much you’ve  listened to it…” 

 

“FRIDAY, what is this?”

 

“I know you just asked FRIDAY what this is? Well I’ll tell you, it’s the message I left you because I knew you would probably want to hear it over and over again until you wore it out. I know I would if… something had happened to you instead.” 

 

There was a very long pause in which the sound she could hear was the sound of heavy breathing, and Pepper knew he must have been taking deeps because what he just said had upset him that much.

 

“Oh Tony…”

 

“You know Happy was right… about a lot of things, and **don’t** tell him that I said that okay? Anyway, what was I saying? Oh right… one time Happy said to me that you were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know I didn’t always act like it, Pep, and I am so sorry now that I didn’t but you reallywerethe best thing that ever happened to me.” 

 

She could hear such love and such sadness in his voice.

 

“Honey… which is why I want you to live your life, and I mean _really_ live it. I don’t want you to spend whatever time you have mourning over me or what’s been lost, so I told FRIDAY to lock my recorded message after you listened to it so many times. Don’t worry, Pep, the message won’t stay locked forever but it’s going to be years before you can listen to it again. How many years, I’m not going to say, but like I said it won’t be forever. 

 

I will love you forever, beyond the end of time and the universe. Until we meet again, be happy.” 

 

When she heard nothing else for over a minute Pepper asked, “Was the end of the recording, FRIDAY?

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“And let me guess, Tony told you to lock that message too.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“And I can’t talk you into unlocking at least one of them?”

 

“I’m afraid not, Mrs. S. Mr. Stark put in safeguard to be certain the messages will not unlock until the designated time in the future.”

 

“And you won’t tell when that will be, right?”

 

“No, ma’am, I’m sorry but Mr. Stark specified that I am not to tell you.”

 

“Okay then, I guess there’s nothing left for me to do and go live my life like he asked me to.”

* * *

 

 

“Sweetheart, Christmas is only three weeks away now. Have you been thinking about what you want?”  

 

“I want Daddy to start spending the night here, Mommy!”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Pepper hesitated a moment then asked, “Can you tell me why you want Daddy to start spending the baby with us, Morgan?”

 

“Coz.”

 

“I’m afraid I’m like to hear a little more of an answer than just coz, baby.”

 

The little boy continued to color in the Santa picture but she could tell that he was thinking about what she asked him.

 

“I want Daddy to stay coz I like it when we play together, and watch movies together, and when he reads to me and when Daddy tucks me in when it gotta go to bed.”

 

“Do you miss Daddy when he’d not here to do all those things with you?”

 

“Uh huh, like a lot, Mommy,” he answered, before he stopped coloring suddenly, and looked at her, “Hey, Mommy, do you think if I wished really hard for Daddy to start staying with us, do you think it would happen?”

 

“We’ll have to wait to see what happens. But you know there seems to be a special magic around Christmas time and things you never think could happen, do happen.”

 

"I hope so, Mommy.”

 

“Me too, baby,” she whispered as he went back to his coloring, “Me too.”

* * *

 

A few days later, the three of them had just finished watching _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ together, and they’d just finished tucking Morgan into bed, although the little boy had _tried_ to get his mother’s approval to stay up a little longer past his bedtime. She didn’t give in though, telling him that tomorrow was a school day tomorrow and he’d already been to stay up a little longer than normal. So they had bid a slightly pouty first grader goodnight, and returned to the living room.

 

“Now do you want to see if we can find a cheesy Christmas movie that might interests us on TV, or would you rather just talk awhile?” Rhodey asked as he resumed his seat on the sofa.

 

“I think I’d rather we talked instead of trying to find something on TV.”

 

Time she finished speaking, the TV shut off.

 

“Thanks, FRIDAY.”

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” he asked when she shifting around a little and remained quiet.

 

“Oh, I don’t know… I was just thinking about something Morgan told me a few days ago when I asked him if he’d been thinking about what he wanted for Christmas.”

 

“I see, and what did he say he wanted?”

 

Pepper watched him as she answered, trying to time the answer so he wouldn’t spit out any coffee when he heard what their little boy wanted.

 

“He said he wants Daddy to start spending the night here.”

 

He’d been raising the mug to his lips again when she said that, and stopped just before taking a drink. He looked at her, and asked, “I’m sorry, he said _what_ again exactly?”

 

“Morgan said that he wants Daddy to start spending the night with here, with us.”

 

“Did he say why he wants me to start spending the nights here?”

 

“Uh I think it has something to do with him liking it when both of us tuck him into bed. Plus he likes having you here so you can play together or watch movies, and when you read to him. He misses those things when you’re at your place and we don’t see you.”

 

Rhodey put his mug down on the table, and looking at her, “Well, I guess I could move back into my room for a little while if you think that’ll help? I mean being closer to the airport helps me with my business but--”

 

“Somehow I don’t think you temporarily moving back into your room is what Morgan meant when he said he wanted you to start spending the nights here.”

 

“Then wha… wow do you really think that he meant what I _think_ you’re thinking he meant?”

 

“Probably… I mean it’s not like we’ve not talked about it before now, James.”

 

“I know we have, Ginny, but I honestly thought that neither of us were considering the two of us getting married until some time next year at the earliest.”

 

“And I wasn’t thinking about it until he told me his Christmas wish was for you to be with us all day, every day. I also… I also didn’t realize how much I want us to marry or _how_ much I want to marry you, or _how_ much I don’t want to wait until next year for us to get married.”

 

He stared at her, dumbfounded before asking her, “Ginny, are you asking me to marry you?”

 

“Yeah… yeah I suppose I _am_ asking you to marry me? I know you’re supposed to be the one to do it, I mean if you want things to be more in line with tradition. But if you haven’t noticed a lot of things in my life have been anything _but_ traditional. So will you, James Rhodes, marry me? I hope so because I really love you and--”

 

Rhodey silenced her by leaning over, and pressing a kiss on her mouth. He did so until they were both breathless, and then he pulled away from her.

 

“Was that a yes?” she asked.

 

He nodded, “Yes, that was a yes. I love you too… and I’ve wanted to be your husband for awhile now.”

 

“You have?”

 

“Yes, I have.”

 

At hearing this, she kissed him again, but not as long as before. Instead she stood up, and started towards the kitchen.

 

“Ginny, where are you going?”

 

“To get something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just wait. You’ll see! It’s a surprise”

 

She was being so mysterious, and for a second he thought about following her, but decided against it. He trusted her… and he was curious about what she could be doing or getting that was a surprise!

 

Two minutes later, Pepper reappeared with a small bottle of sparkling cider, and two champagne flute glasses. She handed him the glasses then sat back down beside him, immediately trying to open the cider.

 

“Here, let me do that,” he said, holding his hand out.

 

She surrendered the bottle to him, and watched as he pried the lid off. Like champagne would have done, it popped loudly once the cork was free, and to his surprise, spewed a little like champagne. He quickly reach for one of the glasses, thankfully catching it in the glass before it got all over the place. Once the glass was filled, he handed it to her then filled the other for himself. Putting the cider bottle down, he turned to face her.

 

“So here’s to us and our future -- for both of us and our son. May the days ahead be filled with love and laughter and as little bad things as possible!”

 

Pepper nodded, clinking her glass with his, then she said, “And here is to us trying to bring our little boy’s Christmas dream true.” She clinked her glass against his again, drank, and then noticed he wasn’t doing the same.

 

“James, what’s wrong?” she asked her new fiance.

 

“Did you really just toast to us getting married by Christmas?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good because--”

 

“I toasted us getting married _on_ Christmas… or maybe on Christmas Eve. We’ll need to talk about it some more but--”

 

“You’re kidding right?”

 

“No, I’m being serious.”

 

“But we’re only like,” he paused to calculate how much longer until Christmas Day arrived, “Seventeen days away from Christmas! We couldn’t possibly pull together a wedding that fast!”

 

“Sure we can if we keep it small, only invite a few people to attend.”

 

“You don’t want a big wedding?”

 

“No, not really. The fact that Tony Stark’s widow is marrying his best friend is going to draw enough attention by the media and the world as it is! If we can avoid creating anymore by keeping it small and private so much the better!”

 

“Yeah, I’d have to agree with you wholeheartedly. The less attention causing things we do, the better. Okay let’s say we decide to get married in about two weeks… do you want to get married on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day?”

 

“I think probably Christmas Eve would be the best choice because then you and I get to spend our first as a married couple together the next day and Morgan can enjoy having his Christmas wish that Daddy can spend the night with us come true.”

 

“Okay, I guess Christmas Eve it’ll be. Now where should we get married?”

 

Pepper smiled, “Well I was thinking….”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little early everyone!
> 
> Happy Easter!
> 
> "Why seek ye the living among the dead? He is not here, but is risen..." -- The Gospel of Luke 24: 5-6

“And so here we are,” Peter’s aunt concluded with a smile on her face.

 

Pepper confirmed what she had said by nodding.

 

“I think the fact you decided to get married here at your house was a wonderful idea.”

 

“Yeah, I think it was too… if I even can’t go through with it.” She gave a teary sigh.

 

“Oh, honey, are you still having doubts about going through with it because James isn’t Tony?”

 

“I am! I still feel like I am not being fair to him if I marry him and Tony keep popping up in my mind!”

 

Mary gave her an understanding, yet knowing smile, “You’re not being unfair, and I can tell you this with the voice of past experience. Remember I’ve gone through the exact thing you have by losing the man I loved with all of my heart! I once thought I’d spend the rest of my life alone before remarrying many years later.”

 

“You mean you had doubts like I am having before you married Jake?”

 

May Parker-McCombs nodded, “Yes, I _did_ … so much so I almost called off the wedding. But Peter… dear Peter, talked to me, reminded me that Ben would have wanted me to be loved and happy again. Now Jake and Peter get along very well with each other, ever since from the start of my seeing him. But the fact he encouraged me to marry Jake is… remarkable because Peter loved Ben so much. He was the only father Peter knew for most of his life until we lost him... because Richard and Mary… Ben’s brother and sister-in-law, died while Peter was just little more than a baby. I think he only has a few vague memories of them both.”

 

“Oh gosh, May, I’m sorry…”

 

The other woman nodded, and went on, “I love Jake… but it did take Peter’s words to assure me it was okay for me to marry him, that I wasn’t being unfair to him because I still loved Ben... because Ben Parker was and still is _the_ love of my life. I still love him, and I will Ben until the day I die. But I had to realize that  loving him doesn’t mean there’s no room in my heart to love someone else too. And I do too. Jake’s a wonderful man, and I can’t believe we found each other!”

 

As she listened to May talk about her doubts go away because of what Peter had said to her, she felt her own start to leave too. Yes, she still loved Tony, could not stop loving him if she wanted to… but she also knew that she **loves** the man who was in the room down the hallway getting ready to become her husband. She knew that could still love Tony, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t love James either.

 

“You know just because you love James doesn’t mean you love Tony any less, and just because you love Tony doesn’t mean you love James any less. Like me Ginny, you’ve been lucky to have two wonderful men to come into your life. Don’t let either one of them, or your chance to have love again, get away from you!”

 

She closed her eyes, taking in the other woman’s words, and when she opened them again she nodded, “I’m not. I’m not going to let either of them, or my chance for love again, get away!” With that, she picked up her makeup brush, and began to repair the mess her tears had made.

 

* * *

_Our wedding was so beautiful,_ Pepper thought as she looked out on the morning sun kissing the white Indonesian beaches, watching as her two loves searched for sea shells together.

 

They had married in the living room of her, now _their_ home, in front of God, their closest friends, their little boy, and the magnificent Christmas tree James and Peter along with Morgan had _just_ finished decorating two days before Christmas Eve. It was a good thing too, because they had decided to get married on Christmas Eve as Pepper suggested so both she and Morgan could have their Christmas wishes fulfilled. She would _never_ forget the love and happiness in her husband’s eyes as the minister pronounced that they were now husband and wife or the gentleness as James lovingly kissed her lips as the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

 

He’d murmured in her ear afterwards, “I love you, Mrs. Virginia Stark-Rhodes.”

 

They’d decide that she’d keep the name Stark in there somewhere at least for a little while for Morgan’s sake.

 

“I love you, Mr. James Rupert Rhodes.”

 

They’d spent Christmas Day at home with all the friends they’d invited for their wedding. It was a good thing the house Tony had had designed for them, the one had been ultimately built in the months following his death, had been designed with enough space for them to have a nice number of guests stay with them and everyone still be comfortable in his or her own rooms or suite.

 

When Christmas morning came, the living room was soon turned into a disaster area after everyone finished opening all their gifts. Of course Morgan had gotten the most of them all, and had spent most of the day playing with both his new stay forever with them Daddy and his big brother, Peter. For the most part, the two had taken turns playing with the little boy, but they had also played with him together the few times Rhodey could leave his wife’s side for any amount of time.

 

The day after Christmas saw the beginning of their guests returning home with the Parkers-McComb party being the first to depart with Bruce being the last of the guests to leave the day after that. After he left in the morning, the rest of their day was spent packing for the honeymoon the three of them would be leaving for the next day. Yes, Morgan was with them for the two week getaway in Bali, Indonesia because neither of them wanted to be apart from him for that long. There was also the fact Pepper didn’t want to have to burden anyone with having to watch her son for two weeks while they were on their honeymoon in the tropics.

 

Today was their last full day in Bali before they’d fly back home.

 

Pepper sighed, wishing their time here could last forever as it’d been too long since she felt this happy or so in love as she does in this moment.

 

She was so happy that she felt almost delirious.

 

Their days here had been spent playing on the beach with Morgan and their nights were full of passionate love before falling asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. Their time together here really had been so perfect that Pepper almost believed she was dreaming. She's so glad and grateful now to Tony for leaving behind his message of selfless love for them because having his blessings had given them both the courage to act on their feelings!

 

“Hey, honey, come over here and help us find our little boy some more shells to take home with us tomorrow!” her husband called out, snapping her out of her thoughts.

 

With a great, big smile she started towards them, and soon the laughter of their family was echoing off the beautiful, pristine waves of Indonesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting the first chapter of the final story of this series later on Sunday and it'll be called: **Slipping through the hourglass home**.
> 
> Be on the lookout!


End file.
